Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?
by Catirella
Summary: Cupidon ? ... Soupir de la part de l'auteur... Jamais là quand il faut ! ... Il a le bon job lui tien !... Un gros bordel en prévision et beaucoup de soucis à ce faire ! ... Chap 7. YAOI bien sûr ! Voici le chapitre 7 qui clôture cette fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. S'il y en a bien sûr !

Couples : Un seul connu à ce jour … Zechs et Wufei

Genre : … Bordel et compagnie, et tout genre, et bien sur beaucoup de YAOI ! Et Cupidon, il est quoi ? _(hermaphrodite)… Hlo_

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Yeah ! Une nouvelle fic ! C'est génial !_

_TROWA, CONNARD ! HEERO, T'ES PAS MIEUX ! Abstinence pour tous les deux jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! … Et ça ne sert à rien de me faire les yeux doux ! _

_Viens-là Duo, et toi aussi Petit Prince, je vais vous consoler moi… !_

_Et encore un style différent…. Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'imagination Cat. Je suis vraiment fière d'être ta béta. _

**Note de l'auteur :**

Une Nouvelle fiction… Hlo ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira car elle est écrite en partie pour toi ! _(Merci, merci, merci… Que puis-je dire encore ? Heu… Merci ? Hlo) … _J'ai longtemps hésité. Un One Shot ou une Fiction à Chapitre… La fiction à chapitre a remporté la partie_. (Youhou ! Hlo)_

**Quatre :** Je ne suis pas avec Duo ? … **Duo :** Et moi, je ne suis pas Avec Quatre ? … **Catirella :** Vous n'avez qu'à lire la fiction et vous verrez bien ! … Mais dans tous les cas : Non ! Vous n'êtes pas ensembles… **Quatre et Duo :** **OUF !** … **Catirella :** Je vais peut-être vous mettre avec des filles ! … **Quatre et Duo :** **QUOI ?** … **Catirella :** Niak, niak… _(Chers lecteurs, je vous assure que j'essaie à chaque fois de les protéger mais c'est peine perdue… T'es une sacrée sadique Cat ! Hlo)…_

Oui je sais ! Je suis sadique… Et surtout, frustrer de ne pas pouvoir vivre mes propres fantasmes… Donc ils en bavent. Nan ! … Catirella

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et Gros Bisous. Catirella**

* * *

**Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

**AC 196.** La paix règne sur Terre et dans les Colonies. Nos cinq pilotes de Gundam ont décidés de rester ensembles pour une nouvelle vie.

Wufei n'est plus seul.

Zechs qui les avait aidés à combattre Oz à la fin de la guerre, était tombé éperdument amoureux de Wufei et celui-ci l'aimé comme un fou. Au début, les quatre autres avaient eu du mal à comprendre. Suite à son premier mariage avec sa défunt femme, ils pensaient tous que Wufei était hétéro… Mais non ! Celui-ci était en fait homo, et ce depuis toujours. Il avait simplement fait ce que son clan attendait de lui sans se soucier de son bien être.

Mais maintenant, tout était différent… Et il avait bien l'intention de vivre le moment présent avec l'amour de sa vie… Donc Zechs vivait lui aussi avec eux.

Une belle petite vie où Wufei et Zechs sont les confidents attitrés des quatre autres pour leurs petits états d'âmes. Wufei qui s'était trouvé une passion pour l'écriture, était devenu un écrivain de renon, et Zechs, lui, était le parfait grand homme d'intérieur et peintre durant le reste du temps.

Trowa… Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, travaille avec Heero dans la boite d'informatique qu'ils avaient créée ensembles 8 mois plus tôt. Comme tous les deux ne sont pas très bavards, ils s'entendent à merveille et leurs employés ne s'en plaignent pas !

Il est amoureux d'une personne mais en drague une autre… Allez savoir pourquoi !

Heero… Lui, il essaie de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Mais c'est loin d'être gagné d'avance. Il aime aussi quelqu'un et ce depuis sa première rencontre avec celui-ci. Mais il n'ose pas le lui dire car il sait que cet amour n'est pas partagé. Donc il reste la plupart du temps avec Trowa pour le boulot et cela lui suffit.

Seule ombre au tableau ! Réléna… Qui lui court toujours après malgré toutes les tentatives pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Quatre et Duo…

Ils ont repris leurs études en fac. Et oui… Quatre fait des études de Droit tout en chapotant les affaires des « Winner » et Duo des études d'Architecture en donnant les mardi et jeudi soirs des cours de Karaté dans la salle de sport qui lui appartient.

Ils sont toujours ensembles… Sauf pour faire dodo. Ils ont chacun leur chambre respective, bien qu'ils se soient déjà retrouvés à plusieurs reprises à sortir de l'une des deux chambres le matin vers 11 heures, après leurs sorties en boite tous les vendredi et samedi soirs avec leur bande de la fac… Dont d'ailleurs les autres sont exclus, ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde. Pour deux des autres locataires, ils sont ensembles, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Les deux autres savent bien que « NON » !

**Un samedi soir comme tant d'autres dans leur superbe maison.**

« Duo, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

Une tornade avec une tresse arrive et saute les trois dernières marches de l'escalier. Quatre le regarde en souriant, il est magnifique… Sa chemise noire est à moitié ouverte sur son torse et sa chaîne avec sa croix en or brille. Il porte un pantalon en cuir noir, celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux, il pourrait facilement être sous le charme de son ami qui avait autant de filles que de garçons autour de lui lorsqu'ils sortaient en boite comme ce soir.

Duo, lui, trouve Quatre très beau. Il a été chez le coiffeur cette après-midi et cette coupe lui donne encore plus l'air d'un ange. Il porte une chemise bleue claire avec aussi un pantalon en cuir noire … Il est à croquer, et il va en faire tomber des mecs ce soir.

Ils vont pour sortir de la maison.

« Attendez ! »

Ils se retournent tous les deux et voient Trowa et Heero poussés vers eux par Wufei et Zechs. Quatre et Duo les regardent qu'un air interrogateur.

« Faites-nous plaisir et emmenez-les tous les deux ! Nous aimerions être seuls ce soir. »

« Euh... Wyfei ! On va dans une boite Gays ! »

« Oui et alors Duo ? Et je m'appelle Wufei ! »

« Duo, ce n'est pas grave, ils resteront ensembles. Ils auront moins de risques de se faire draguer comme cela ! »

« Ok… Si Quatre est d'accord, alors on y va tous les quatre… Attention, il y a aussi des amis à nous donc ne vous inquiétez pas si on vous lâche de temps en temps, hein ! »

Heero et Trowa brouillaient de l'intérieur… En premier lieu, ces deux traîtres leur avaient dit qu'ils iraient tous les quatre au restaurant ce soir vers 22 heures. Donc ils s'étaient habillés pour les circonstances et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à aller en boite avec le petit couple… C'est bien la dernière chose qu'ils avaient envie de faire tous les deux : tenir la chandelle!

« Merci ! On vous revaudra ça ! »

« J'y compte bien Zechs, et avec les intérêts en plus ! »

« Pas de problème, bonne soirée à vous quatre ! »

« Oui ! Amusez-vous bien et ne buvez pas trop ! »

Duo et Quatre ensembles : « OUI MAMAN. »

Puis ils sortent rapidement avant que Wufei ne les tue.

« Grrrrrr… Je vais les tuer ! Allez vous deux, on bouge ! »

Heero lui lance un regard noir.

« Tu me le payeras Chang, fais-moi confiance. »

« Et toi aussi Merquise, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« On vous fait confiance. Allez, du ballai ! »

Ils furent mis à la porte de leur maison par un couple qui n'avait q'une envie : être enfin seul un soir.

Ils se regardèrent comme deux idiots.

« Vous y allez par quel moyen de transport ? »

Trowa et Heero fixent maintenant Duo comme s'il venait de poser la question du siècle.

« Ben, alors vous me répondez ! On ne va par rester planter ici jusqu'à la prochaine guerre ! »

« Baka. »

« Merci Heechan ! Je savais que tu m'aimais bien ! »

« Et vous ? Comment vous y rendez-vous à cette boite ? »

« En moto, et c'est Duo qui conduit ce soir ! »

« Ok ! Alors on prend la moto d'Heero… Ça ne te dérange pas, que l'on prenne la tienne ? Comme tu ne bois jamais d'alcool. »

« Non, pas de problème. On vous suit. »

Une demi heure plus tard, ils sont dans l'une des boites les plus branchées de la ville. Quatre et Duo sont déjà sur la piste collés l'un à l'autre en train de danser, comme lorsqu'ils sortaient tous ensembles quand ils n'étaient pas en mission. En tout cas, le peu de fois où cela leur était arrivé.

Au bout de deux heures, les deux autres en ont marre de faire tapisserie, et surtout de devoir repousser tous les mecs qui sont venus leur demander de danser avec eux.

Entre deux danses, Quatre s'éclipse pour se rendre aux toilettes. Trowa en profite pour rejoindre Duo sur la piste. Il lui pose sa main droite sur la taille et Duo se retourne aussitôt.

« Trowa ? »

« Je peux ? »

Duo est tout sourire.

« Tu veux danser avec moi ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Quatre vient de te lâcher cinq minutes alors si tu m'apprenais à danser Duo ? »

Duo n'en revient pas. Trowa lui demande de lui apprendre à danser avec un regard de prédateur. Dommage que ce soit Trowa.

« D'accord, approche-toi ! »

Et ils se mirent à danser sous les yeux d'un Heero furieux de la drague de Trowa à l'encontre de Duo. Quatre, revenu des toilettes, se pose sur la banquette au côté d'Heero.

« Heero ? Ça va ? »

« Hn. »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas traduire les « Hn. » moi ! Je ne suis pas comme Duo, mais mon empathie me dit que tu es furieux ! »

Heero le regarde et monte ses barrières qu'il avait baissées sans s'en rendre compte.

Quatre lui sourit.

« Heero, merci ! Mais je sais que tu es furieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre mais… »

« Tu danses ? »

« Quoi ! »

« Je te demande si tu veux danser ? »

« Avec toi ? »

« Oui. Avec qui d'autre à ton avis. Tu vois une autre personne là ! »

« C'est demandé si gentiment… »

Heero le regarde avec un air un peu penaud.

« Excuse-moi Quatre… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te parler sur ce ton. Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? A moins que tu ne préfères attendre que Duo soit à nouveau disponible ? »

Quatre lui fait un magnifique sourire.

« Non. Je ne vais pas attendre que Duo soit dispo car là, il est très heureux de danser avec Trowa et moi je suis ravi de pouvoir te faire aller sur la piste. »

Quatre se lève et tire Heero par le bras. Une fois sur la piste, il se colle à lui pour l'entraîner dans une danse très chaude.

L'heure qui suivit fut mouvementée pour nos quatre ex-terroristes. Trowa avait la taille de Duo entre ses mains et celui-ci avait très chaud et était mal à l'aise face à ses avances. Quatre, lui, dansait avec Heero qui semblait toujours en colère mais un peu moins. Et il s'averra qu'Heero était un très bon danseur, au plus grand plaisir de son partenaire du moment.

Heero prit une décision : draguer Quatre ! Pourquoi pas après tout. Duo semblait prendre du bon temps avec Trowa. Donc, il ne doit pas être très fidèle vis-à-vis de Quatre s'ils sont ensembles. Il commença une nouvelle mission : rendre fou de jalousie Trowa qu'il croyait amoureux de Quatre, ainsi Duo s'il était amoureux de celui-ci aussi ; histoire que sa propre frustration soit partagée à part égale par les trois autres.

Donc il dragua à son tour Quatre qui lui aussi commença à être mal à l'aise. Et Trowa profita que les deux les regardent pour embrasser Duo dans le cou. Celui-ci en resta pétrifié sur place…

**Vers 3 heures du matin, dans la chambre de Duo.**

« Duo, chut… calme-toi. »

Duo pleurait dans les bras de Quatre depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de sa chambre.

« Je… Je ne… voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse… pas… pas devant… Heero… Quatre ! … Je sais… que tu… l'aimes… Moi… moi je ne… l'aime… pas… comme ça… »

« Je sais ! … Je n'ai pas pu lire en lui, il a monté ses barrières juste quand il t'a embrassé dans le cou… Duo, regarde-moi ! »

Duo ne peut pas. Duo ne veut pas. Il aime Quatre comme un frère et il a l'impression de lui avoir fait du mal.

« Duo ! »

Quatre l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Je pense que Trowa joue, et Heero aussi ! Je n'en suis pas sûr mais…»

Duo sort son visage du torse de Quatre et le regarde avec des yeux rouges et remplis de larmes.

« Tu… tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais le temps nous le dira… Alors arrête de te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu es tellement plus beau lorsque tu souris ! »

Duo lui fait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Quatre lui essuie les larmes avec un mouchoir en papier.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit, steuplaît Quatchou ? »

« Oui mon petit puceau ! »

« QUATRE ! »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

« Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer ! Je veux que ce soit lui le premier et personne d'autre même si je reste puceau jusqu'à ma mort. »

Quatre le prend à nouveau dans ses bras et le berce.

« Je sais ! Et j'espère que tu découvriras cela bientôt car ça en vaut vraiment le coup Duo ! … Tu veux que je défasse ta natte et que je te brosse les cheveux ? »

« Voui ! J'aime quand tu me brosses les cheveux ! »

Une fois les cheveux de Duo dénattés, Quatre lui brosse ceux-ci durant 15 minutes. Puis ils se couchent ensembles dans le grand lit de Duo qui se blottit dans les bras de Quatre.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Duo avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection et d'amour… Ce qui lui avait tellement fait défaut avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent tous les cinq… Mais encore plus depuis que son cœur battait pour un certain Heero Yuy.

Quatre lui aussi avait besoin de la chaleur humaine auprès de lui… Il avait connu l'amour grâce à un certain Treize avant la guerre mais cela personne ne le savait à part Duo. Treize était mort et Trowa, lui, était vivant… S'il n'avait jamais aimé Treize d'amour, c'était tout le contraire avec Trowa, et même si le cœur de celui-ci était tourné vers son meilleur ami qui venait de s'endormire dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer Trowa… Et cela, malgré les amants qu'il avait de temps en temps, à l'image de celui-ci.

Heero et Trowa, eux, n'étaient pas rentrés directement. Ils se sont arrêtés dans un parc pas très loin de leur domicile.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues avec Duo ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… Mais il semble que toi aussi tu as pris du bon temps avec Quatre ! »

« Oui ! Autant que toi ! »

« Bien ! Donc le sujet est clos ! Nous avons chacun ce que nous voulons pas la peine d'en faire un plat. »

« Tu as raison, je ne vois pas ce que l'on fout dans ce parc à 3 heures du mat ! »

« On rentre ? »

« Hn. »

Puis ils remontent en moto pour rentrer.

Les plans de Wufei et Zechs avaient… Comment dire … **Capotés !** …

**à suivre…**

Allons-nous continuer cette nouvelle fiction ? _(Comment oses-tu poser cette question ? Hlo)…_ Allez-vous faire des commentaires sur celle-ci ? _(Hooooooooo oui ! Hlo)_

A vous la main ! …

_**A plus, Catirella**_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. S'il y en a bien sûr ! _Merci Hlo !_

Couples : Un seul connu à ce jour … Zechs et Wufei

Genre : … Bordel et compagnie et tout genre et bien sur beaucoup de YAOI ! Et Cupidon, il es quoi ?

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Un chasseur sachant chasser sans son chien, est un bon chasseur ! _

_Et un Heero sachant chasser sans son Trowa, ça donne quoi ?_

_Tout le monde se demande où est Cupidon, mais au moins on sait très bien où sont les deux bakas !_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis Cupidon ! … _(Heu…Hlo)_ Quoi ce n'est pas possible ? … Aucune preuve scientifique que Cupidon est un homme ! Que des hypothèses, donc on ne sait pas ! En tout franchise, je me vois mieux dans le rôle de la Déesse Athéna, mais bon là elle n'est pas dans cette fiction et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la casser… Nan ! Impossible… _(Athéna c'est la déesse de la chasse et la guerre c'est Vénus la déesse de l'amour… Hlo)…_ Hlo ! Prouteeeeeee ! Moi j'aime la déesses Athéna. Et je sais qui elle est ! Je t'assure, ils n'ont pas toucher à mes pauvres neurones ! La preuve ! Je fais toujours des fautes ! Catirella…

**Duo : **Cat ? …** Catirella : **Oui Duo ! …** Duo : **Tu as dit que Quatchou et moi nous n'étions pas ensembles ! …** Catirella : **Oui Duo. En effet. Pourquoi ?…** Quatre :** Ben là, vu le début ce n'est pas l'impression que nous avons ! … **Duo :** Et je ne veux pas de Trotro moi, il ne veut que mon corps ! … **Catirella :** Houla ! On se calme. En premier lieu, c'est… Non, vous verrez bien.. Et non Duo, tu ne vas pas finir avec Trowa, ne t'inquiète pas… **Quatre et Duo :** Mais… **Catirella :** Il y a pas de « mais » ou sinon Réléna et pleins de filles ? … **Quatre et Duo :** NON ! … **Catirella :** Alors on attend la suite sagement ! D'accord ? … **Quatre et Duo :** Voui, Cat ! … **Catirella :** Bien…

Bonne lecture à vous tous et Gros Bisous. Catirella 

_**Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :**_

**Tenshi**, Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous. Catirella

**picabou**, Wufei en parfait petit ami et mère poule et oui ! Je l'ai fait… La suite ! La voici, bonne lecture à toi et bisous. Catirella

**Nathydemon,** Voici la suite ! Je rentre tout juste de Clinique. Bonne lecture et merci pour la review. Bisous. Catirella

**NOTE **

**Je suis de retour depuis seulement 6 heures environ.**

**Shini n'a pas voulu de moi ! … Tant mieux !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture à vous tous. Catirella**

**

* * *

**

**Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 2_

Deux mois, deux mois étaient passés et Trowa et Heero n'avaient pas arrêté de draguer les deux étudiants.

Duo était plus à plaindre que Quatre, et ce matin-là celui-ci, qui en avait marre de ressentir la souffrance de Duo, s'interposa entre lui et Trowa.

Baf ! … Trowa n'en revient pas ! Il vient de recevoir une gifle de Quatre qui se trouvait entre lui et Duo.

« Tu lui fiches la paix maintenant ! Il t'a dit ne pas vouloir sortir avec toi, alors tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour comme tu le fais, sinon je te jure que je te montre de quoi je suis capable Barton ! »

Wufei qui se trouvait dans les escaliers juste avant la claque, regarde Duo. Celui-ci avait vraiment mauvaise mine et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Le dieu de la mort était fatigué des assauts de Trowa qu'il repoussait depuis deux mois et Heero qui l'ignorait royalement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Wufei s'approche de lui pendant la tirade de Quatre après avoir baffé Trowa qui l'avait amplement mérité. Heero et Zechs qui eux se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la maison, rentrèrent au moment où Wufei entraîne avec lui Duo dans sa chambre pour qu'il se recouche.

« Zechs ! Appelle Sally, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, tout de suite. »

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ce baka ? »

Baf ! … Heero porte sa main sur la joue que vient de frapper Quatre.

« Toi aussi tu arrêtes de te foutre de lui… Et tu me lâches ! … C'est vous les deux imbéciles. Vous êtes tellement bêtes qui vous ne voyez pas le mal que vous faites autour de vous… Heero, Duo ne mérite pas que tu l'envois encore plus balader que lorsque nous étions des terroristes. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter cela ! Et pour votre information, on est ensemble maintenant alors foutez-nous la paix. Et allez tirer votre coup ailleurs bande de pervers ! »

Sur ce, Quatre rejoint Wufei qui se trouve dans la chambre de Duo.

Trowa et Heero se regardent. Ils ont chacun une de leurs joues bien rouge. Heero baisse la tête.

« Quatre a raison ! Nous sommes des bakas ! »

Trowa baisse la tête à son tour.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'ai harcelé Duo ! .. Non dieu ! Je l'ai fait pleurer et Quatre m'a giflé. Il ne m'avait jamais frappé avant ! »

Heero se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

« Je sais, moi aussi j'ai fait du mal à Duo, je lui en voulais qu'il soit toujours avec toi ou Quatre ! »

« TOUS LES DEUX DANS LA CUISINE IMMEDIATEMENT. »

Wufei qui se trouvait à nouveau dans l'escalier, leur avait hurlé dessus. Zechs qui était sur le point de lui dire que Sally serait là d'ici une petite demi heure, préféra aller directement dans la chambre de Duo en informer Quatre.

Trowa et Heero deviennent blêmes… Quand Wufei était dans une colère comme à cet instant, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Ce qu'ils font en exécutant l'ordre de celui-ci.

Baf ! … Baf ! … Deux nouvelles gifles. Une chacun. Pas de jaloux.

« Pourquoi ? … Heero, Trowa ! Zechs m'a tout expliqué. Heero, tu aimes Duo depuis toujours ! Alors pourquoi fais-tu comme s'il était transparent ? Et en plus tu dragues ouvertement Quatre devant lui… Et toi ! Tu aimes Quatre et tu sautes sur Duo comme une chatte en chaleur. Vous êtes devenus fous ou quoi ? Vous avez gagné, vous venez de les perdre tous les deux, et franchement vous ne les méritez même pas… Surtout toi Yuy ! Si tu savais… Mais je n'ai même pas envie que tu saches quoi que ce soit… Et si tu lui fais encore du mal, je te castre avec mon sabre ! C'est valable pour toi aussi Barton ! Et aussi bien pour Duo que pour Quatre, vous leur foutez la paix ! »

Wufei est prêt à sortir lorsqu'il se retourne à nouveau vers eux.

« Ah ! Vous êtes tous les deux de corvées course, ménage, machine à laver, repassage et cuisine pendant 15 jours et je ne veux aucune discussion ! »

Puis Wufei rejoint à nouveau Quatre et Duo en plus de Zechs qui se trouvait avec eux.

« Il frappe fort Wufei ! »

« Hn ! »

« Heero ! On a vraiment déconné là ! »

« Oui. Je sais. »

« C'est vrai j'aime Quatre et je voulais le rendre jaloux en draguant Duo ! »

« Et moi, je voulais foutre la merde avec vous trois. Je suis un baka… Elle est dure la punition quand même, en plus des deux baffes ! »

« Tu as fait une phrase super longue là ! »

« Abruti ! »

« Je me disais aussi… »

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Wufei a raison ! On les a perdus avec notre stupidité et la Saint Valentin est dans plus de 8 mois. Kuso ! »

« Il ne faut pas que nous attendions des événements Heero ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire moi, sans les événements de ce type ! Je n'ai pas eu le mode d'emploi pour ce genre de chose avec J ! »

« Moi non plus, Heero, et c'est pour cela que l'on vient de se faire rembarrer en beauté… »

la porte d'entrée sonne.

« Ça doit être Sally. Je vais lui ouvrir. »

« Hn ! »

Trowa ouvre la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder par le juda.

« Bonjour Trowa ! Heero est là ? »

Heero vire au plus blanc que blanc. Sauf pour sa joue qui le lance un peu.

« Oh non, pas elle ! »

Trowa la regarde des pieds à la tête. Encore du rose…

« Non. »

« Ah ! Tu peux lui dire que je suis passée, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as la joue gauche toute rouge. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien, je te remercie. Au revoir Trowa et à bientôt ! »

« Hum ! »

Puis il lui claque la porte au nez.

« Quel pot de colle… Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas à la fin ? »

« Mais je ne fais que ça ! … Elle s'accroche comme une moule à son rocher ! Je ne peux pas la tuer quand même ! Elle est la représentante de la paix. »

« Oui, tu as raison… Il faudrait qu'elle te voit avec un homme ! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution à part le meurtre. »

« Trowa ! Tu m'aiderais pour la zigouiller ? »

Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire. Heero frotte sa joue meurtrie.

« Tu as raison ! »

« Sur quoi ? »

Heero le regarde en souriant.

« Il frappe fort Wufei ! »

Les deux semaines de corvées sont enfin finies. Heero et Trowa en ont plus que marre, ils ont même dû prendre un jours de congé sur chaque semaine pour arriver à tout faire.

Duo va mieux et il semble filer le parfait amour avec Quatre au plus grand désespoir des deux autres.

Dans la chambre de Quatre.

« Quatre… On va encore faire semblant combien de temps d'être ensemble ? »

« Tant que ces deux abrutis seront, ben… Des idiots ! »

« Ah ! Ben, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance alors… On sort ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« Un resto et un ciné, ça te dit Quatre ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Oui. Et j'ai même un plan pour faire bisquer nos deux fées du logis ! »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Dommage que la sanction de Feifei soit finie ! Que j'ai ri en les voyant trimer dans la maison. »

« Tu risques de moins rire si tu écopes de la même punition un jour. »

« Gloups ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Mais je pense avoir la même idée que toi mon chou… »

« Mon chou ? Pitié, trouve autre chose, c'est horrible comme surnom. Et sinon tu penses à quoi ? »

Duo prend le sourire Shinigami.

« Demander à Zechy et Wuffy de les emmener comme par le plus grand des hasards au même restaurant et aussi au même cinéma pour voir le même film ! »

« Je vois que nous avons exactement les mêmes envies pour nos amour respectifs ! »

« Oui mon lapin ! »

« Cherche encore ! »

« Pouff ! C'est le, hum… 12 ème que tu refuses ! »

« Faut dire qu'il sont nuls tes petits noms, mon lapinou ! »

« Grrrrrrrr… QUATRE ! »

« Tu vois ! »

Duo soupire et abdique.

« T'as raison ! Ils sont nuls. »

**Au restaurant à 20h30.**

« Ils nous regardent ? »

« Ouais ! Heechan a l'air furieux et Trotro aussi. Ils vont se faire tuer par les deux amants avant la fin de la séance s'ils arrivent intacts jusqu'au cinéma, après le resto ! »

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Duo le regarde d'un air choqué.

« Fais semblant, mais approche tes lèvres des miennes ! »

« Non. »

« Duo ! Je vais pas te rouler un patin ! »

Duo fait sa tête de mule et Quatre éclate de rire.

« T'es méchant de te moquer ! Je veux bien faire semblant que nous sortons ensemble et tout le reste, mais je ne te ferai pas de bécotage avec ma langue ! »

Quatre le regarde sérieusement maintenant.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon dis-moi ? »

Duo vire au rouge et ne sait plus où se mettre tellement il a honte de répondre à cette question.

« Duo ? Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge ! Bois un peu d'eau. »

Duo s'exécute, toujours ce temps-là de gagné avant de devoir répondre à cette foutue question.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui… Merci Quatre. »

« Tu n'as pas encore embrassé un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Non ! … Je voulais tellement que ce soit Heero qui me donne mon premier baiser. Je n'ai pas voulu que les autres me touchent et quand Trowa m'a embrassé dans le cou, j'ai paniqué d'un coup… »

Il relève la tête vers Quatre et, de son air le plus sérieux que celui-ci lui connaît, puis lui dit :

« Tu t'imagines ! J'ai attendu presque 2 ans et Trowa, si je l'avais laissé faire, m'aurait donné mon premier baiser. Celui qu'on a envie qu'il soit le plus beau et avec la personne pour qui on donnerait sa vie et son âme. J'ai presque donné ma vie pour Heero et même s'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, je serais prêt à le refaire encore et encore… Je l'aime depuis ce premier jour où je l'ai rencontré… J'ai eu tellement mal de devoir lui tirer dessus, Quatre, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point. Il ne m'a pas dit un seul mot gentil durant la guerre sauf « Baka ». J'étais l'un des seuls ! Non… Le seul à avoir droit à ce charmant qualificatif de sa part. Et même après tout ça, je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre pour lui. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras pour m'y garder à vie… »

Duo repenche la tête.

« Je l'aime tant Quatre ! Parfois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de me jamais survivre sur L2 lors de l'épidémie ou lors du massacre de l'Eglise Maxwell… »

Quatre est furieux des dernières paroles de Duo.

« Duo. Relève la tête s'il te plaît. »

Duo le fait pour se prendre une claque qui résonne dans tout le restaurant. Duo le regarde avec la bouche ouverte et des larmes qui pointent à ses yeux. Quatre aussi a les yeux qui brillent.

« Ne redis jamais une bêtise pareille ou je te mets une gifle encore plus forte. Je t'aime comme un frère Duo et t'avoir rencontrer est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée. Alors ne redis plus jamais cela, Chaton ! »

Duo se lève et se précipite dans les bras de Quatre qui le serre très fort.

_**Même scène mais vue de la table des quatre autres.**_

« Pourquoi on est là Wufei ? »

« Pour dîner entre amis Heero ! »

« Et on ne pourrait pas changer de place avec vous deux ? »

« Non Trowa ! »

« Merci Zechs. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! On est encore puni ! Moi j'ai Duo en plein dans ma ligne de mire et j'en ai marre des sourires qu'il lance à Quatre. »

« Whoua ! Tu prends des cours de soutient pour l'expression orale Heero ? »

« Baka. »

« Heero, je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon amant. »

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu restes poli ! »

Heero se prend un coup de coude de la part de Trowa.

« Regarde Duo est rouge comme une écrevisse ! »

Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Ouais. Quatre a l'air de lui demander de boire un peu d'eau ! »

« Non mais, vous avez fini les commères ! Occupez-vous de vos assiettes ! »

Les deux commères en question observent Wufei avec le même regard. Celui-ci préfère ne rien rajouter sur ce coup-là. Ils repartent à leurs commérages.

« Ben, il baisse la tête maintenant… Mais que lui dit-il ? Punaise on ne peut rien entendre d'ici… Trowa ? »

« Si on allait aux toilettes, histoire de passer près de leur table et de laisser traîner nos oreilles en toute impunité ! »

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous n'allez pas aller les espionner quand même… La guerre est finie ! »

Les deux ensembles : « Zechs ! »

« Quoi ? »

Toujours les deux ensembles : « La ferme ! »

Zechs en reste pantois. Et les deux autres quittent la table. Il se retourne vers son amant.

« Tu as vu ça ! Ils sont synchros en plus ! »

Wufei lui sourit.

« Au moins, ils sont jaloux. »

Les deux autres sont à mi-chemin lorsqu'ils voient Quatre mettre une gifle magistrale à Duo qui en reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux prêts à pleurer. Ils se regardent dans un mouvement d'incompréhension totale.

Toute la salle du restaurant avait les yeux braqués sur Quatre et Duo.

« Ne redis jamais une bêtise pareille ou je te mets une gifle encore plus forte. Je t'aime comme un frère Duo et t'avoir rencontrer est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée. Alors ne redis plus jamais cela, Chaton ! »

Toute la salle avait bien sûr entendu cette tirade ainsi que les deux commères qui souriaient comme des idiots. Ils font demi-tour et retournent à leur table où Wufei et Zechs les regardent avec de grands yeux et un léger sourire.

« Ils ne sont pas ensembles ! »

« Hn ! Ils nous mentent depuis 15 jours ! »

Zechs ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question suivante :

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? »

Trowa et Heero se regardent puis reportent leur attention sur Wufei et Zechs avec un sourire en coin.

Et à nouveau en même temps, ils leurs disent :

« La Mission **Cupidon** vient de commencer. »

**à suivre…**

CUPIDON ! … Mais il fait quoi encore ? … Grrrrrr… Qu'il peut me casser les pieds ! … Je voulais juste qu'il me rende un tout petit service de rien du tout… Sniff… Je ne suis pas aimée _! (Mais si, mais si… C'est juste une petite conviction de célibataire… Hlo)_

Vous aimez toujours autant ? … Mission Cupidon en route !

_**A bientôt, Catirella**_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. S'il y en a bien sûr !

Couples : Un seul connu à ce jour … Zechs et Wufei

Genre : … Bordel et compagnie en tout genre et bien sur beaucoup de YAOI ! Et Cupidon, il est quoi ?

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Ici SHW (Super Hlo Woman, pour les incultes), de retour sur Terre… _

_Ma mission ? Retrouver Cupidon pour un auteur qui l'a perdu, elle ne peut terminer sa fic sans lui… _

_C'est une mission ridicule ? Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, j'obéis aux ordres de mes supérieurs (faut pas contrarier Vénus et Saint Valentin, ce sont de véritables chieurs). Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté des choses : je me rapproche des GBoys, je fais semblant de chercher Cupidon, j'en choppe un, et je le vends aux enchères après avoir honteusement abuser de son corps… Note à moi-même : lequel vaut le maximum ?_

Alors, à vous de choisir les lecteurs, j'attrape lequel ? Je déciderai en fonction des votes… 

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis donc Athéna et je change pas d'avis… Compris Hlo ! … Catirella_… (pfffff…. Je te voyais bien en Vénus moi… Hlo)_

Une personne a-t-elle trouvé Cupidon ? … Il est nulle part et tout le monde le cherche partout ! … Quand je dis qu'il a le bon job, je suis loin de la vérité !

**Heero : **Hum, hum… ! …**Catirella **: Je suis pas Duo moi. Alors tu me parles clairement compris ? …** Heero : **Oui. Pourquoi on s'est pris autant de gifles dans le chapitre 2 ? …** Duo : **Il est vraiment c…** Catirella : **Duo ! Mon cœur ! Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter par la suite, hein ! … **Duo :** Comme quoi ? … Quatre lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille…** Duo :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Pardon. Dis plus rien ! … **Catirella :** Pour en revenir à ta question Heero ! Vous les avez plus que mérité ! Et il va falloir faire de gros, mais alors très gros efforts avec les garçons ! … **Quatre et Duo :** Il y a encore une chance Cat ? … **Catirella :** Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! Quatre, Duo ! … **Quatre et Duo :** Voui ? … **Catirella :** Laissez-leur une seconde chance. Ils sont beaux non ? Remarque : ils ne seront pas perdus pour tout le monde et j'en connais au moins une ! **Quatre et Duo **se regardent Le truc rose ? … **Catirella :** Vouais !… **Quatre et Duo :** Yeurk ! … **Trowa **qui chuchote aussi : Heero ! Alors c'est Ok ? … **Heero :** Hai _! (Moi aussi j'en veux bien … #bave#... et je ne dois d'ailleurs pas être la seule lectrice qui leur sauterait volontiers dessus aux p'tits GBoys… Hlo) _…**Hlo ! HENTAI ! Cat**

Bonne lecture à vous tous et Gros Bisous. Catirella 

_**Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :**_

**Nathydemon : **Mettre des baffes au deux Bakas de service ! Ouais ! On peut et on ne va pas se gêner tient ! Mais j'aimerais bien que Duo en mette une à Heero ! ... Je te remercie pour mon rétablissement. J'ai franchement super mal, mais il y a toujours pire dans la vie ! Donc ci-dessous, la suite et thanks pour la review. Kikou. Catirella

**Babou :** Fais aussi vite que je peux pour la suite, mais ma béta elle tient pas le rythme, donc vais plus doucement (je suis morte ! Gloups !) La voici et j'espère quelle sera à la hauteur. Merci et Bizzz. Catirella

**Tenshi :** « Mission Cupidon » En route ! Comment nos deux bakas vont t'ils rattraper leur boulette ? Bonne lecture à toi et merci. Bisous. Catirella

**NOTE**

Alors Hlo a aura moins de disponibilité durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriverons plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se ferons rare voir insistant aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certains touche à leur fin qu'ici quelque chapitre.

Merci de votre allégeance.

* * *

**Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 **

Vendredi, 19 heures passées, sortie de la Fac. Deux semaines plus tard.

Duo était resté à la bibliothèque. Il se retrouvait seul et sans moyen de véhicule. Quatre avait dû partir plus tôt suite à un appel téléphonique pour les affaires Winner. Unique moyen de retour : l'option Bus, qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout, surtout à cette heure.

Il dit au revoir à un étudiant avec qui il avait travaillé ces trois dernières heures pour leur cour d'Architecture.

Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Par pur reflex, il attrape celle-ci et fait basculer la personne au dessus de lui par une prise de Karaté. Duo reste bouche bée à la vison du reste du corps qui va avec le bras qu'il vient de mettre à terre.

« Heero ? »

«Hn ! »

Duo a envie de rire à la tête de celui-ci. Heero se relève en se frottant légèrement le dos puis l'épaule droite.

« Sorry Heero ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Quatre a demandé à Zechs de passer te prendre. Mais suite à un empêchement, c'est moi qui suis venu à sa place. »

« Ah ! »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ta braguette est ouverte. »

Duo pique un fard et regarde la dite braguette.

« Shit ! J'ai encore oublié de la fermer ! »

Heero sourit. Duo est très beau naturellement, mais encore plus à cet instant.

« Merci Heero ! »

« Hn. »

« Tu es venu en moto ou en voiture ? »

« Moto. »

« Ah ! »

« J'ai pris ton casque. »

D'un seul coup, une musique retentit.

« Mon portable ! Scuse Heero… »

Duo s'éloigne de quelques mètres

« Oui ? … Quatre ! C'est quoi ce plan ? … Hein ! T'as pas eu le choix ! … Tu sais qui est là ? … Non ! … Non ! OUI ! … Et je fais quoi hein ? … T'es surpris ! Et moi donc ! … AHHHHH ? … Heero, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Heero qui ne voulait pas être en reste, s'était un peu trop rapproché de Duo et il le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

« Laisse tomber Quatre ! … Tu rentres tard ? … Ok ! Au pire à demain ! … Moi aussi. Bisou ! »

Puis Duo coupe la communication. Il sent le regard d'Heero sur lui.

« Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hn ? »

« Heero, je n'ai pas compris pour une fois. J'ai eu une après-midi épuisante et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec tes « hn ». Alors please, branche le décodeur, steuplaît ! »

« Tu l'aimes ? Vous sortez ce soir ? »

Là, Duo est un peu, beaucoup fatigué. Et en plus, il a faim. Quand Duo a faim, ce n'est bon pour personne. Même pas pour Quatre.

« Mais c'est quoi ces questions ! Et en quoi ça te regarde, hein ! Tu m'as ignoré pendant plus de deux mois. Déjà qu'avant en temps de guerre, tu me parlais comme à un chien, hormis les « bakas » donc j'avais droit régulièrement ! Mais moi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache Heero ! Alors ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Compris ? Occupe-toi de la tienne… Qui ne doit pas être grand chose, soit dit en passant ! »

Prends-toi ça dans les dents. Non mais, c'est vrai quoi, je ne lui ai rien demandé et il vient me faire une petite crise sur le trottoir de la Fac. Houla ! J'ai loupé un truc là ! Pensa très fort Duo .

« T'es jaloux ? Et pourquoi tu veux savoir si on sort ce soir ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Quoi ! »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

« Ben, il est où le problème alors ? Et non, on ne sort pas pour une fois. Là, t'es content ? »

« Hn. »

« Grrrrrrr… Punaise, construis des phares Yuy. J'en ai marre de tes deux consonnes. »

« T'as faim ? »

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Je te demande si tu as faim. »

« Oui j'ai faim et j'aimerais bien rentrer à la maison. »

« On peut aller dîner ensemble ? »

Duo en reste sur les fesses . Heero qui lui propose de dîner avec lui… Ce soir… Il regarde Heero et n'arrive pas à comprendre son nouveau changement de comportement. En même temps, il est super content qu'Heero lui montre un peu d'intérêt. Depuis le temps qu'il attend ça.

« Il est où le piège Heero ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Ça, c'est la réponse la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu de tout ma vie ! Pourquoi pas ! … Ah , il va bien rigoler Quatre quand je vais lui raconter ça tient ! Ça, tu ne me l'avais pas encore fait ! »

« Duo ! Quatre n'est pas ici, mais moi si ! Alors oublie-le quelques instants, tu veux bien ? »

Duo se demande vraiment pourquoi Heero est si gentil d'un seul coup. De tout manière, il a besoin d'un chauffeur et il a faim.

« On mange où ? »

« Tu as envie de quoi ? »

« Heu… Pizza ? »

Heero sourit. Question stupide. Réponse stupide.

« On y va ! »

Une fois tous les deux sur la moto d'Heero.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Accroche-toi bien ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre en route ! »

Heero ne le voit pas, mais Duo a un sourire immense en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci.

Et Duo lui n'entend pas le : « Moi, je suis pas prêt de te lâcher, Tenshi ! » d'Heero.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans les bureaux Winner.

Quatre vient de poser son portable sur son bureau.

Celui-ci avait pris un retard considérable ce dernier mois, et cela faisait plus de 5 heures maintenant, qu'il était avec toute la paperasse urgente. Il soupire pour la 120 ème fois au moins.

Il se prend la tête en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et ferme les yeux.

« J'en ai marre ! Pouff ! Foutue fusion de… ! Non restons polis ! J'ai faim en plus ! Zut ! »

« Tu aimes le chinois si mes souvenirs sont bons ? »

« AHHHHHHHHHH ? … »

Quatre regarde avec une main sur le cœur la personne qui venait de lui parler. Son cerveau met plus de 5 secondes pour faire la connexion. Ses yeux bleus papillonnent et il dit enfin :

« Trowa ? »

«Hum… »

« Mais ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Wufei nous a prévenu que tu travaillais tard ce soir. Heero a été chercher Duo à la sortie de la Fac. »

« Ah ! Je comprends mieux… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien ! … Et pourquoi t'es là ? Enfin, j'ai compris que tu avais de la nourriture chinoise. Mais Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as apporté à dîner ! »

« Il y a besoin de raisons spéciales ? »

« Non, pas spécifiquement… Bien qu'avec toi et l'autre « Hn », on peut s'attendre à tout maintenant ! »

« On peut tous faire des erreurs Quatre ! »

« Oui, mais dans votre cas, ce ne sont plus des erreurs, c'est de la bêtise à l'état pure. Ton comportement avec Duo a dépassé l'entendement Trowa ! »

Son ventre se fit entendre avec beaucoup de classe. Quatre rougit et Trowa sourit.

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai trop faim ! »

Trowa lève fièrement ce qu'il a dans la main droite.

« Alors ? Chinois ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« D'accord, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de courrier à voir ! »

« Je t'aide si tu veux. »

Quatre le regarde comme s'il avait devant lui un autre homme.

« Quatre ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je… Tu veux m'aider ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Comme cela tu pourras rentrer plus tôt pour retrouver Duo, non ? »

Quatre est déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Merci Trowa. »

« On mange ! J'ai faim moi aussi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Heero est avec Duo ! »

Quatre ne sait pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Il avait bien compris que Duo n'était pas à l'aise au téléphone. Mais lui, il est bien pour le moment.

oOoOoOo

« Tu veux un dessert ? »

Duo fait un grand sourire à Heero.

« Je peux ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? »

Duo baisse la tête légèrement.

« Ben… A chaque fois, tu dis que je mange trop… »

Heero se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Gomen Duo ! Je… Enfin. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger sur les quantités que tu manges ou pas… »

« HEERO ! »

Réléna se precipite sur lui et il manque de tomber de sa chaise. Duo les regarde avec de grands yeux ouverts.

« Oh, Heero ! Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas ? Et si nous allions au cinéma et ensuite en boite de nuit ! Je ne suis pas allée en boite de nuit depuis… Houla ! Une éternité ! »

Duo ne peut pas s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Ça n'empêche pas la Terre de tourner ! »

Réléna qui était presque sur les genoux d'Heero, regarde Duo avec mépris.

« Ah ! Tu es là, toi aussi ! Que fais-tu avec lui ? »

« Je dîne avec Duo, Réléna. Tu peux descendre de sur moi s'il te plaît ? »

« Je te dérange ? »

« Oui. »

Réléna se lève à regret.

« Bien ! Une autre fois alors Heero ? »

« Je ne crois pas Réléna. »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? Je suis belle, riche et intelligente… »

Duo éclate de rire… Ce qui lui vaut une puissante gifle de Réléna qui avait pris pas mal d'élan.

Duo ne rigole plus et se frotte la joue en murmurant.

« Garce ! »

Duo a bien compris pourquoi il a reçu celle-ci, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction d'Heero.

Il s'est levé. Il a rendu modérément à Réléna la gifle qu'elle venait de donner à Duo. Puis, il l'a guidée vers la sortie du restaurant à grands pas. Pour revenir ensuite vers Duo qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

Heero pose sa main douce et chaude sur la joue meurtrie de Duo.

« Ça va ? … Elle est folle ! »

« Oui ! Ça va. »

Heero lui sourit. Et retourne s'assoire à sa place.

« Alors ! Et ce dessert ! Tu veux quoi ? »

Duo avec un énorme sourire.

« Une glace au chocolat avec beaucoup de chantilly. »

« D'accord ! Je vais en prendre une aussi pour voir. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandissent encore plus si c'est possible. Et ses deux joues, une plus que l'autre, étaient toutes rouges.

« C'est vrai ? Tu vas goûter une glace ? »

Heero sourit de voir Duo aussi heureux juste pour une glace au chocolat.

« Oui ! Je vais enfin goûter une glace au chocolat. »

Duo est tellement content qui se precipite sans même réfléchir sur Heero et l'embrasse sur la joue droite dans un grand bruit sonore.

Duo se rend compte de sa pulsion et Heero est surpris. Il n'avait pas prévu Réléna dans sa mission « Soirée Cupidon 1 », et encore moins le baiser sur sa joue de Duo.

Ils sont aussi rouges l'un que l'autre lorsque le serveur arrive pour les desserts.

oOoOoOo

Retour à la Winner.

« Merci Trowa. J'avais tellement faim ! »

« De rien. Je suis content d'avoir pu te rendre ce service Quatre… On finit ta paperasse ? »

« Oui. J'ai hâte de rentrer me coucher, je suis crevé ce soir. »

« Vous ne sortez donc pas ? »

« Non. Pas ce soir. C'était prévu mais je me doutais que j'en aurais pour des heures. Je me suis laissé envahir bêtement. Ça me servira de leçon pour l'avenir ! »

Trowa s'approche et prend quelques papiers. Ce faisant, il effleure la main de Quatre qui frissonne à son contact et leur regard se perde d'un dans l'autre.

« Je… Je suis désolé Quatre ! Je ne voulais pas te toucher, je … »

Quatre ne lui permit pas de terminer sa phrase. Ces lèvres venaient de se poser sur celles de Trowa. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et lâche les papiers pour placer sa main dans la nuque de Quatre.

Le baiser est approfondi et les papiers abandonnés.

oOoOoOo

« Ils font quoi à ton avis ? »

Wufei qui était occupé à embrasser Zechs dans le cou, continue son action en le mordillant.

« Hum… Wufei… »

Wufei remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse avec passion. Zechs l'emprisonne dans ses bras et lui rend celui-ci avec vigueur. Au risque de manquer d'air, ils sont obligés d'arrêter cette fusion brûlante.

« Je ne sais pas mon amour, mais je sais une chose… C'est que la mission Cupidon doit commencer ce soir pour eux ! Ils y ont… Hum… Zechs encore… Travaillé comme… Oh ! Oui, hum… Des fous depuis 15 jours. AHHHH ! … Zechs ? … »

Zechs avait sadiquement arrêté après l'avoir placé sous lui.

« Pourquoi arrêtes-tu ? »

Zechs lui donne une sublime rose rouge qu'il avait mise sur le côté de leur lit et que Wufei n'avait pas vue.

« Zechs ! Elle est magnifique ! … Je t'aime tellement mon cœur ! »

« Mois aussi je t'aime, et plus chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés mon amour. »

Wufei pose délicatement la rose sur la table de nuit et se fond dans les bras de Zechs qui va lui donner une autre preuve de son amour pour lui.

**à suivre**

**Mission Cupidon 1… Quatre est très ! Chaud ! Duo est sage. Heero n'est pas encore sûr de lui et Réléna est hors jeux pour le moment… J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ? Encore Bisous**_ (Hum… J'hésite… Est-ce que cela m'a plu ? C'est un euphémisme ! J'ai adoré ! Vive Quatchou ! J'ai toujours dit qu'avec un tel visage d'ange il ne pouvait que cacher son jeu ! Vivement « Mission Cupidon 2, le retour… » Hlo)_ … **Elle est excitée c'est dingue ! Cat**

**_A bientôt, Catirella_**

Reviewra, reviewra pas ?

C'est juste en dessous !

**Suivez le guide****↓**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. S'il y en a bien sûr !

Couples : Un seul connu à ce jour … Zechs et Wufei _(plus maintenant Vive Quatchou et Troman ! Hlo) …_ Iie ! Au prochain, tu brûles les étapes là ! Cat

Genre : … Bordel et compagnie en tout genre et bien sur beaucoup de YAOI ! Et Cupidon, il est quoi ?

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Ici SHW (et oui, toujours Super Hlo Woman, bande d'incultes !), toujours présente avec des plans à la nawak._

_Alors… Je viens de faire un relever des votes pour la capture et mise aux enchères des GBoys… _

_Eeeeeetttttt…. Le deuxième tour confrontera notre Dudule national, contre le p'tit Quatchou !_

_A vous de sauver un candidat ! Heu… en fait non … Il ne crois pas qu'ils se laisseront chopper de gaîté de cœur._

_VOTEZ… et je m'occupe du reste… _

_Pour Duo : tapez 1 _

_Pour Quatre : tape 2_

Hlo ! Baka ! … Encore le caca en prévision dans les reviews avec ton vote ! Pouf, c'est pas vrai ! … Cat

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tadam…. Cupidon est de retour ! Heu ! Non, ce n'est que moi en fait… Toujours pas le bout du nez de ce cher Cupidon… (Ne t'inquiète pas auteur ! SHW est sur le coup ! Hlo)

Voici le 4…

Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre…

**Catirella **: DUO…** Heero : **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? …** Duo : **Je ne sais pas… Ou peut-être !…** Catirella : **Duo ! … **Duo :** Ahhhhhhhh ! Tu m'as fait peur ! (avec un grand sourire) Oui Cat ? … **Catirella :** Si tu fais encore un « Bip » dans les reviews que je laisse, je te promets que tu ne pourras pas t'assoire durant au moins 4 jours. Compris mon cœur ? … **Duo **dégluti péniblement Voui… Je le ferai plus ! Promis… **Catirella :** Bien ! Tu peux aller avec Heechan maintenant, mais reste encore sage, hein ! … **Duo :** Voui…

Il est mignon et adorable, mais parfois intenable. Mais on l'aime comme cela n'est-ce pas _? (ho oui…… #bave#... Mais tu sais, chez moi il n'est pas intenable, il faut lui donner ce qu'il veut et ça se passe trèèèèès bien. Imaginez ce que vous voulez bande d'hentai ! vous serez de toute façon en dessous de la réalité… niark, niark, niark …. Hlo) ..._ C'est toi la hentai pour une fois et pas moi, nan ! Cat

Bonne lecture à vous tous et Gros Bisous. Catirella 

_**Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :**_

**Nathydemon : **Il est vrai que Réléna mérite des baffes par moment. Mais bon ! C'est une fille donc les garçons sont plus gentils avec elle qu'entre-eux.

Je ne sais pas encore si Duo mettra une gifle à Heero ! On verra ! Je me repose un peu mais pas assez semble-t-il (Faut pas le dire à ma béta ! Chuuuut… _(Quoi! Cat! Tu m'avais promis de faire attention! Hlo) _Que fais-tu dans ma review ? Oust ! … DésolerNathydemon ! Cat) … Merci d'être là à chaque chapitre. Machi pour cette review et Un Gros Misou. Catirella

**NOTE**

Alors Hlo aura moins de disponibilité durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se feront rares voir insistants aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

_(Gomen, gomen, gomen, …. Une béta se prosterne à vos pieds, lecteurs…. La pire période de l'année pour les profs, la Période des Grandes Corrections et Décisions… Beurk ! Hlo)_

Je tiens aussi à dire que lorsque le dernier chapitre arrivera, je ne pourrai pas remercier les personnes qui ne laissent pas leur mail. Je respecte cela, et si vous voulez que je vous réponde directement par la suite, voici mon mail qui n'est plus un secret. Je l'ai déjà fait avec une lectrice, maintenant je lui réponds en direct à ses reviews.

Mail : _catirellawanadoo.fr_

Il ne figurera pas à chaque chapitre donc si vous voulez une réponse en direct, vous me transmettez votre mail une fois et personne ne le connaîtra via les reviews. Biz, Catirella

_(Wouah ! Tu as fait pire pavé que moi la fois où j'ai remercié les lecteurs qui m'avaient laissé un petit message… D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour leur dire à tous bonjour ! Ils se reconnaîtront les petits… Hlo) …_ Non, j'ai pas fait pire ! Catirella

* * *

**Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 4_

On peut dire que la mission Cupidon de nos deux bakas de service avait plutôt bien commencé. A part la présence de Réléna qui avait bien failli foutre le caca avec celle d'Heero.

Mais ils ne précipitaient pas les choses non plus.

Malgré un baiser plus que passionné de Trowa et Quatre… Quelques baisers volés de ci de là, de temps en temps depuis ces deux dernières semaines, avaient encore été échangés.

Duo lui n'attendait qu'un geste d'Heero pour le suivre. Mais voilà ! Plus rien depuis deux semaines. Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé au pas de sa porte de chambre sans même un baiser.

Duo avait tout de même été le plus heureux du monde à cet instant car Heero avait fait l'expérience de la glace au chocolat et il avait aimé.

En plus et surtout, Réléna avait pris une petite gifle d'Heero, rendue pour celle qu'il avait lui-même reçu pour avoir rigolé des vantardises du bidule rose…

La mission Cupidon 2 allait avoir lieu en ce samedi soir, et Zechs n'attendait que cela depuis plus d'une semaine.

Etre enfin seul avec Wufei…

Mais voilà !

Un imprévu, ROSE, fit surface vers 19 heures pour le plus grand malheur de tous et surtout de Duo lorsqu'il la vit embrasser à pleine bouche Heero après lui avoir littéralement sauté dessus.

Furieux et sans même réfléchir, Duo se rua sur eux et arracha Réléna qui s'agrippait à Heero avec force. Une fois fait, il administra à celui-ci une gifle comme il n'en avait jamais donné puis partit en courant dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant.

Sur le coup, Heero ne comprit rien, mais revint très vite à la réalité.

Quatre et Trowa qui étaient prêts à partir pour aller au restaurant et ensuite en boite, eurent juste de temps de s'interposer entre Heero et Réléna. Au vu de son regard aussi glacial, qu'en temps de guerre. Réléna aurait perdu la vie, s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus.

Ne pouvant l'atteindre, car Zechs et Wufei le retenaient, sa colère se retourna sur Duo qui avait tout interprété de travers. Ce qui lui avait valu une gifle.

Qui, là, n'était nullement justifiée.

D'un coup d'épaule, il se dégagea et, avant que qui que ce soit n'eut le temps de réagir, il avait gravi quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

La porte de celle de Duo s'ouvrit à en sortir de ses gonds.

Duo en releva la tête de son oreiller.

Heero le prit pas le bras sans ménagement pour le mettre sur ses deux jambes et lui rendit la gifle aussi fort qu'il le put.

Duo cria sous la douleur et la violence. Mais ne put la rendre car avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, Heero lui avait entravé les deux poignets avec ses propres mains.

« LÂCHE-MOI… VAS REJOINDRE CETTE GARCE… VOUS FORMEZ UN COUPLE EN PARFAITE HARMONIE… UNE GARCE ET UN HYPOCRITE ! »

« AHHHHH… »

La deuxième gifle venait de tomber. Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Duo sur le champs. Il se frottait maintenant sa joue rouge foncée et était près à éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

« BAKA ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN BAKA ! »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, quatre personnes suivaient la scène en live.

Quatre et Trowa avaient mis Réléna dehors en la poussant sans douceur. Puis ensemble, après avoir bien fermé celle-ci pour qu'elle ne rentre pas à nouveau sans avoir été invitée, les garçons étaient monté à leur tour à l'étage pour éviter un massacre.

Il sont arrivés au moment de la deuxième gifle et aucun des quatre n'osaient entrer dans le chambre, donc c'est en spectateurs qu'ils observaient la mini scène de ménage d'un couple qui n'en était pas encore un.

« Si tu es un baka ! »

« Non ! »

« Duo ! Tu penses vraiment que je l'ai embrassée de moi-même ? Ou pire, que je lui ai rendu son baiser ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Duo ! Je n'aime pas Réléna et je ne l'aimerai jamais. »

« Mais… Elle est toujours derrière toi et là, elle était sur toi et sur tes lèvres… »

Heero lui sourit.

« Oui. « Elle » pas moi ! »

Duo devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion de jalousie pure.

Il attendait un simple baiser même sur la joue et voir cette fille, qu'il n'aimait déjà pas avant, prendre possession de la bouge d'Heero, alors que lui n'attendait que ça et n'avait pas osé le faire. Et ne le ferait pas de son propre chef de toute façon. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le visage d'Heero à ce moment-là, qui, lui, reflétait l'incompréhension totale.

Duo baissa la tête, honteux de sa réaction et de la gifle qu'il avait donnée à Heero, mais qui lui avait été bien rendue.

« Scus ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi ! »

« Tu frappes fort Tenshi ! »

Duo avait un sourire et la tête légèrement penchée, lorsqu'il releva celle-ci.

« Toi aussi ! Ça me lance dans la joue… Tu… Tu… »

Heero le fixe avec de grands yeux.

« Je quoi ? »

Les quatre autres toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte souriaient comme des idiots avec des airs plus ou moins stupides.

« Tu… Tu m'as dit Tenshi et pas baka ! »

Heero lui fait un petit sourire timide.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Le sourire que Duo arbore d'un coup sur son visage parle de lui-même.

« Si ! J'adore !… ? … »

D'un autre coup, Duo reflète d'étonnement en regardant derrière Heero.

« Ben ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? »

Heero se retourne pour voir les quatre autres pris au dépourvu.

Les quatre en question se justifient dans un brouhaha et en même temps.

« J'ai… J'ai oublié mes clés dans ma chambre ! » Quatre dit cela en devenant tout rouge.

« Je voulais mettre une paire de chaussettes donc je suis monté ! » Wufei n'avait pas l'air plus convainquant que Quatre au vu des couleurs que ses joues commençaient à prendre.

Zechs qui était aussi rouge que Quatre, pointa du doigt Wufei.

« Moi je l'ai suivi ! »

Et Trowa garda son sourire bête et de légères couleurs roses aux joues.

« Je vous regardais et vous étiez tellement mignons tous les deux ! »

Les trois autres fixèrent Trowa avec la bouche ouverte et Duo éclata de rire. Heero, lui, fronça les sourcils et hurla.

« DEHORS ! »

« Mais on y est déjà… »

« QUATRE ! OMAE O KOROSU. »

Quatre, suivi des autres, se carapata aussi vite qu'il le put.

Duo rigolait toujours et poussa un petit cri quand Heero chopa sa natte qui se trouvait sur son torse quelque peu défaite suite à la bataille entre eux deux.

« Ahhhhhhhh… ?... Heechan ? »

Le Heechan en question l'avait rapproché jusqu'à lui.

Puis, après avoir relâché la natte, il prit Duo dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front qui fit prendre une couleur cramoisie à son Tenshi. Duo, tellement heureux, enfouit son visage sur le torse d'Heero qui sentait merveilleusement bon.

Pendant ce temps-là, les quatre autres se retrouvent en bas.

« Bon, ben on vous laisse ! Bonne soirée à vous deux ! »

Zechs et Wufei se regardèrent l'air de dire « C'est pas gagné d'avance, il en reste encore deux ! »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont quand même aller au cinéma puis au restaurent ensuite ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mon amour. »

« Wufei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Zechs prit Wufei dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Hentai ! »

Ils se séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

Et Duo était fier de lui, ce qui lui valut en autre petit coup sur la natte de la part d'Heero.

« Aieeeee ! »

« MAXWELL. »

« Je me charge de le punir Wufei. Passez une bonne soirée. A demain matin ! »

« Tu vas me punir ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ? »

« Pas de cochonneries au cinéma ! »

« NON ! PAS ÇA, STEUPLAÎT ! … Heechan ? »

Et la porte se referma sur un Duo qui suppliait pour avoir une autre punition.

Zechs regarda son amant dans les yeux.

« Enfin seuls ! »

« Oui. Enfin seuls ! »

Zechs qui faisait une tête de plus que Wufei, n'eut aucun mal à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Zechs ? »

« Allons prendre un bain… »

Wufei lui sourit.

« Oui. Il y a tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu en prendre dans la grande salle de bain avec cette grande baignoire ovale. »

« Oui. Dans cette grande baignoire ovale… »

Zechs le porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Zechs ? »

« Je vais tout préparer et je reviens te chercher mon amour. »

Puis il lui donna un baiser léger sur la bouche.

10 minutes plus tard, Zechs réapparut et entreprit de déshabiller son amant. Wufei ne s'interposa pas et se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, car Zechs lui procurait des caresses en même temps. Zechs se dévêtit à son tour puis reprend Wufei dans ses bras pour l'emporter vers le bain tant attendu.

Lorsque Zechs pousse la porte avec son pied et que Wufei voit la multitude de bougies de couleur rouge déposées partout dans la salle de bain ainsi que sur les larges rebords de la baignoire, il en a les larmes aux yeux.

La pièce est magnifique. Un bain moussant les attend et Zechs ne tarde pas à les y faire rentrer tous les deux.

Wufei reste dans les bras de son amour et savoure ce moment de plénitude avec l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout.

oOoOoOo

« Le dîner t'a plus ? »

Quatre qui avait la tête penchée contre l'épaule droite de Trowa sourit.

« Délicieux ! Ce restaurant français était une très bonne idée. J'adore la cuisine française. Mais je n'ai plus trop le temps de cuisine et toi non plus. Wufei et Zechs se débrouillent pas mal mais c'est moins varié que du temps des missions. La vie est parfois bizarre ! »

« Oui. Tu as raison. Nous devrions refaire comme à cette époque, chacun notre tour. »

Quatre rigole.

« Sauf pour Duo si on ne veut pas être empoisonné. »

Trowa le suit dans son fou rire, puis rajoute :

« Heero n'aura qu'à lui donner des cours ! »

« Hum… L'idée n'est pas bête du tout. Quand ils auront franchi le cap du baiser ! »

« Quatre ? »

Quatre s'arrête puisque Trowa lui-même avait cessé de marcher.

« Oui ? »

« Approche… »

Avec un sourire malicieux, il s'exécute. Et Trowa lui capture les lèvres sous le regard des passants. Le baiser dure un temps infini et lorsque qu'ils sont obligés de se séparer pour respirer, un groupe de touristes chinois les mitraille avec leurs appareils photos.

Quatre éclate de rire et Trowa, rouge de honte, se bouine dans le cou de celui-ci.

oOoOoOo

« Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? »

Duo ne répond pas et détourne la tête. Heero lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête.

« Duo ? »

Plus qu'une seule solution… La natte.

« Aieeeeeeee… Touche pas à ma natte ! »

Excédé par son comportement de gamin, il le prend pas la main et le tire à sa suite.

« Heechan ? … Le film ? … »

« On a encore 10 minutes devant nous. Je te préviens, juste du pop-corn et une boisson, rien d'autre. Sinon tu ne mangeras plus rien au restaurant tout à l'heure ! »

Duo est tout sourire et saute au cou d'Heero qui rougit sous la surprise.

« Voui ! Que ça ! Merci Heechan ! »

Une fois la mission pop-corn et boisson faite, ils s'installent pour regarder le film que Duo avait choisi. Ou plutôt l'animé de l'avant AC « Shrek ».

Avant que le film ne commence, Heero, avec sa main droite, obligea Duo à le regarder alors qu'il allait mettre du pop-corn dans sa bouche. Duo, avec ses grands yeux améthystes et son visage d'ange, lui sourit. Heero pose la même main sur la joue encore rouge.

« Tu as toujours mal ? »

Duo sourit encore plus et rougit.

« Voui ! Un peu ! »

Heero rapproche son visage et lui donne un baiser sur celle-ci.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Encore un peu ! »

Un deuxième baiser. Et un regard d'Heero remplit d'amour.

« Et là ? »

« Je n'ai plus mal ! Merci Heechan ! »

Duo est tout rouge et fixe l'écran blanc en souriant avec des étoiles dans les yeux en rêvant qu'il était le prince prisonnier d'Oz dans un château défendu par un Gundam crachant du feu et que Heero était le prince qui venait le délivrer avec son fidèle Wing pour l'emporter et vivre heureux ensemble.

Heero le regarde et se demande pourquoi il ne mange plus de pop-corn et à quoi il peut penser avec ce grand sourire et le regard dans le vide.

oOoOoOo

Wufei est bien.

Allongé sur le torse de son ange aux longs cheveux blonds, les yeux fermés, il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour un tel bonheur.

D'un seul coup, il sent quelque chose de pointu lui toucher le torse. Il regarde ce qui perturbe ce moment de bien-être et tombe sur un magnifique nénuphar fabriqué en verre avec finesse.

« Zechs ? C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

« Oui mon amour. Pour toi ! »

Il l'embrasse sur la tempe en ponctuant cette phrase.

Quelque chose attire l'attention de Wufei. Quelque chose brille eu centre du nénuphar et les flammes des bougies donne une impression de scintillement.

« Zechs ! Il y a quelque chose qui brille au milieu ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Wufei retire sa main droite du bain et, avec deux de ses doigts, prend ce qui en est la cause.

Il ne peut retenir des larmes de couler lorsqu'il a au bout de ses doigts deux alliances en or jaune.

Zechs lui susurre au creux de l'oreille.

« Epouse-moi ! »

Wufei repose délicatement les deux alliances à leur place et retire cette merveille en verre du bain pour le déposer entre deux bougies.

Puis il se retourne vers son futur mari.

« Oui… Oui, mon amour ! Je veux devenir ton époux ! »

Ils s'embrassent, enlacés dans le bain au parfum de pêche.

« Fais-moi l'amour ! »

« Dans le bain ? »

« Oui, dans le bain ! »

Zechs lui sourit et le soulève pour le placer sur sa virilité déjà prête à lui donner mille plaisirs.

Wufei ouvre de grands yeux quand sans aucune préparation, ce qui est impossible dans un bain, Zechs le fait lentement s'empaler sur son sexe qui lui parait à cet instant encore plus gros.

Une fois Zechs entièrement en Wufei et sans lui laisser le temps s'habituer à sa présence, il aide celui-ci à monter et descendre sur sa virilité.

Dans un bain rempli d'eau, c'est inhabituel et Wufei en a à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Les mouvements de va et vient sont moins glissants donc plus étroits en sensation. Une impression d'échauffement grandissante au fils des minutes due à la cadence devenue de plus en plus rapide.

Wufei pousse des cris de jouissance de plus en plus forts et remercie tous les dieux d'être seul avec Zechs dans la maison. Celui-ci pousse Wufei au bout de ses limites mais compte bien remettre ça plus tard dans leur lit.

Dans un dernier coup de rein de la part de Zechs et d'une descente plus violente de la part de Wufei, ils se libèrent en même temps et dans un cri de plaisir à l'unisson.

Wufei retombe dans les bras de Zechs. Il est épuisé. Plutôt inactif en temps normal, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aux commandes. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Nataku.

Zechs sort du bain avec un Wufei somnolant. Puis ils se dirigent vers la grande douche. Wufei sourit. Il sait que la nuit est loin d'être finie.

oOoOoOo

Heero et Duo sont rentrés vers 1h30 du matin.

Heero est sur le pas de la porte de Duo et celui-ci le regarde avec un magnifique sourire comme lui seul sait les faire.

Heero se penche au creux de son oreille et lui murmure.

« Bonne nuit Tenshi. Fais de beaux rêves ! »

Puis il l'embrasse sur la tempe, ce qui fait frissonner Duo de partout.

Une dernière caresse sur la joue et Heero prend le chemin de sa chambre. Duo rentre dans la sienne et, après avoir fermé la porte, se couche sur son lit, ferme les yeux et hume la rose rouge qu'Heero lui a offert au restaurant.

Il vient de vivre la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie.

oOoOoOo

Trowa et Quatre pénètrent dans la maison lorsque cinq heures se met à sonner à la pendule qui se trouve dans l'entrée.

Ils montent les escaliers main dans la main. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Quatre, ils s'embrassent.

Lorsque le baiser est rompu, Trowa lui fait un dernier baiser papillon sur les lèvres et se dirige vers sa chambre. Quatre le regarde en se mordant la lèvre. Il aurait aimé que cette nuit il reste avec lui, mais il ne veut pas non plus briser la magie de cette soirée qui était irréelle et tellement intense.

Il rentre à son tour dans sa chambre et, une fois allongé sur son lit, prend un oreiller contre lui. Il s'endort dans les secondes qui suivirent avec l'image de Trowa qui brille dans ses yeux.

oOoOoOo

Zechs a épuisé Wufei et lorsqu'il entend, les premiers qui rentrent vers 1h30 du matin, il regarde son amant qui dort sur mon torse avec ses deux mains qui lui encerclent celui-ci. Il lui caresse les cheveux et remercie Oz de lui avoir permis de mettre la main sur cet homme qui fut jadis son ennemi dans ses cellules.

**à suivre**

Mission Cupidon 2 fini…

Rapprochement, rapprochement !

Wufei et Zechs... La marche nuptiale est en route.

Trowa et Quatre ne sont plus loin de passer à l'acte final.

Heero et Duo… Câlins ? … L'avenir nous le dira…

_**A bientôt, Catirella**_

**Le guide est toujours là.**

**Alors on se laisse tenter ?**

**Reviewra, reviewra pas ?**

**Suivre les flèches de Cupidon !**

**Merci !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤**↓↓↓**¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. S'il y en a bien sûr !

Couples : Et de deux … Zechs et Wufei (sûr) et le nouveau Trowa et Quatre…

Genre : … Bordel et compagnie en tout genre et bien sur beaucoup de YAOI ! Et Cupidon, il est quoi ?

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Ça y est ! Cat a pété un câble ! Elle tente de rentrer en résonance avec Cupidon ! Si ça continue, elle va finir par se prendre directement pour lui… Déjà qu'elle a mis des petits cœurs partout dans sa fic !..._

_Je suis mal barrée. Maintenant, elle va garder jalousement les GBoys… En plus d'avoir une égalité entre Duo et Quatre, je ne vais plus savoir les approcher ! Je suis maudite…_

_Heureusement que rien ne peut abattre SHW… Tadadam !_

_(C'est toujours Super Hlo Woman ! Il faut toujours tout répéter trois fois chaque information avant qu'elle n'accepte de rester dans les p'tites têtes)_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis sûre que notre cher et tendre Cupidon viendra bientôt nous rendre une petite visite… En attendant…

Merci à tous ces lecteurs, et à certains auteurs aussi, pour votre review ou vos reviews :

**aki no sama, Babou, BernieCalling, didilove37, ElangelCaido, Hlo, Justshadows, Kyu, L'ange gardien, lazulis, Lwella, Lynshan, Moonfree, Nathydemon, Neant, nini, ookami, picabou, Sam Redwolf, Seikyo no tenshi, Shali Maxwell, Siashini, lun, Tenshi, yami ni hikari.**

Donc le 5 est là…

Encore merci à vous tous. Cat

**Heero : **Cat ? … houhou, Cat ! … **Duo : **Elle fait quoi ? … **Heero :** Je crois qu'elle boude ! … **Duo :** HEIN ! Mais c'est moi qui boude d'habitude ! … **Heero :** Ben, là c'est elle ! … **Catirella :** VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER A LA FIN… **Duo : **Ha ! Heechan ! Au secours, elle tire sur ma natte ! … **Catirella :** Duo ! Tu me touches encore lorsque je suis en pleine concentration pour rentrer en communication avec Cupidon… Et je te la coupe ta natte ! … **Duo** : HEECHAN… **Heero :** Cat, s'il te plaît ! Ne coupe pas sa natte… Je ferais quoi moi sans celle-ci ? … **Duo** avec des petits papillons plein les yeux : Heechan ! … **Catirella **: Et crotte de fennec ! Je n'ai plus le contact… Grrrrrrrr. Duo, je vais te scalper… **Duo :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne vais pas toucher à sa natte… Je l'aime trop avec les cheveux longs et encore plus lorsqu'ils sont lâchés. Huuuuuum… Le rêve…

Il y a des garçons qui lisent les fictions ? … Ben, oui ! Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas en voie de disparition eux aussi !

Bonne lecture à vous tous et Gros Bisous. Catirella 

_**Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :**_

**Tenshi : **Oui, ils prennent leur temps, nous deux petits couples. Enfin un plus que l'autre pour le moment. Dans ce chapitre un couple passe à l'acte. J'espère que ce moment te plaira, car il s'agit de la mission 3 pour un des deux G-boys parti en croisade avec Cupidon. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un petit mot, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Big Kikou, Catirella

**Nathydemon : **Ça va mieux ! Je ne cours pas encore et j'ai un trou de la taille d'une pièce entre deux et cinq centimes d'euros dans le ventre, j'ai connu bieeeeeeeen pire il y a 18 mois… VEUX PAS ÊTRE ATTACHEE SUR MON LIT ! DUO, AU SECOURS… Duo : Débrouille-toi ! … TRAÎTRE ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! … Sinon pour la fiction en elle-même… Je vais arrêter de leur mettre des baffes un peu quand même, hein ! Sauf si le truc Rose refait surface ! … La suite, ben… Je suis justement dessus en ce mercredi 3 mai 2006, mais il faudra attendre les disponibilités de Hlo… Méchi pour cette review et à bientôt j'espère. Gros Kikous, Catirella

**NOTE**

**Toujours d'actualité **

Alors Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se feront rares voir inexistants aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

_(Gomen, gomen, gomen, …. Une béta se prosterne à vos pieds, lecteurs…. La pire période de l'année pour les profs, la Période des Grandes Corrections et Décisions… Beurk ! Hlo)_

**_Info : Pensées des personnages en italique.

* * *

_**

**Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5  **

Encore une semaine. Le mois de juillet est bien entamé. Au Japon en AC, pas de vacances en juillet pour les étudiants, pour le plus grand malheur de Duo qui avait envie de souffler un peu.

Surtout que depuis le 3 juillet, soit depuis une semaine …

Heero et Duo étaient plus souvent ensembles. Trowa et Quatre ne se quittaient plus. Zechs et Wufei avaient décidé d'une date pour leur mariage et lorsqu'ils l'avaient dit aux quatre autres, ils avaient dans un premier temps… Hurlé de joie pour le futur mariage, mais aussi pour la date retenue.

Le 14 février de l'année suivante… 

Vendredi, sortie de la fac.

Quatre et Duo discutaient avec plusieurs de leurs amis et ex bande de sortie en boite (plus trop le temps là), qui avaient cours avec eux.

D'un seul coup, Quatre sent deux bras le prendre par la taille et deux lèvres se poser au creux de son cou. L'étudiant ferme les yeux et soupire de bien-être. Duo, lui, envie Quatre et pince ses lèvres, les autres, pour certains, sont rouges de confusions, car ils voient leur espoir de mettre Quatre dans leur lit s'envoler, et pour l'autre partie, ils regardent Duo qui lui est seul et semble désireux de vivre le même moment que Quatre en cet instant.

Duo baisse la tête. Il aimerait tellement qu'Heero l'embrasse comme Trowa est en train de le faire maintenant, avec ses lèvres collées à celles de Quatre et qui là, met tous leurs amis dans un état d'imitation de homard après un bon bain chaud.

Duo veut fuir mais en se retournant il percute un homme.

« Je suis désol… Heechan ! »

« Bonjour, Tenshi. »

Là, le reste du groupe, fan club de Duo, est dépité. Il ne leur reste plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer.

« Heechan ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher et récupérer les affaires de Quatre. »

« Les affaires de Quatre ? »

« Hn ! Son sac de cours ! »

« Ah ! … ? … Pourquoi ? »

Trowa qui avait stoppé le baiser, répond en regardant son ange blond à lui, dans les yeux.

« J'emmène Quatre en week-end. Nous reviendrons dimanche soir. »

Quatre est rouge d'émotion et ses yeux brillent de mille lumières.

« Nous allons en week-end tous les deux ! Seuls, toi et moi ? »

« Oui, seuls ! Et loin de tout ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu verras. C'est une surprise. »

« Ah. »

« Quatre, donne-moi ton sac et tes clés de voiture. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout est dans le coffre de la mienne et il faut bien qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison. »

Quatre regarde Trowa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as aussi des vêtements pour moi ? »

« Oui. C'est Zechs qui a préparé ton sac. Je ne serais pas rentré dans ta chambre sans ton autorisation. »

« Trowa ! Je sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Et bien ne dis rien et donne-moi les clés de ta voiture. Les papiers sont dans la boite à gants ? »

Quatre est perdu dans les yeux verts de Trowa. Du moins dans son œil vert.

« Quatre ? »

« Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi Heero ! Oui, ils sont dans la voiture… Tiens, les clés. »

Trowa prend Quatre par la taille et le guide vers sa voiture.

Heero et Duo les regardent, ainsi que le reste du groupe toujours aussi rouge.

« Bon, ben ! Salut Duo et passe un bon week-end ! »

Tout le monde part de son côté en laissant les deux garçons seuls.

« Duo ! Tout va bien ? »

Duo relève la tête et fait un maigre sourire à Heero.

« Oui. Tout va bien Heechan. »

Heero n'est pas convaincu du tout.

« Allez, viens. On rentre à la maison. »

« Oui. »

20 minutes plus tard, Duo est dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, triste comme tout.

Wufei fait irruption sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où celui-ci l'a fait à des moments où Wufei et Zechs étaient… Comment dire… Dans une position plutôt délicate !

« MAXWELL, ZECHS et moi… on sort ce soir ! … Maxwell ? … Duo, qui a-t-il ? »

Wufei voyant bien que Duo n'allait pas spécialement bien, s'assied à ses côtés et le prend par les épaules. Duo pose aussitôt sa joue gauche sur celle-ci.

« Wufei ! Tu crois qu'Heero, il m'aime ? »

_Houla ! Il vient de m'appeler Wufei !_

« Duo ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime. Il est aux petits soins pour toi depuis trois semaines ! »

« Oui, mais il ne m'a toujours pas donner mon premier baiser et Quatre lui, il en a plein de Trowa. Wufei ! Je veux moi aussi un baiser. »

Wufei embrasse Duo sur les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo ! Bientôt… Heero n'est pas Trowa, et toi tu n'es pas Quatre, alors sois patient chaton ! »

« Chaton ! Toi, tu as parlé avec Quatre ! »

« Oui. Bon ! J'étais venu te dire que Zechs et moi nous sortons ce soir, donc Heero et toi êtes seuls à la maison ! »

« On est seul ! »

« Hum ! »

« Je mange quoi ? »

« Heero se charge de votre dîner. »

« Ah ! »

« Je te laisse. »

Wufei se lève et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« FEIFEI. »

« Wufei, Maxwell. »

Wufei quitte la pièce le sourire aux lèvres et Duo se demande ce que Heero va leur cuisiner. De tout façon, il avait toujours super bien cuisiné lorsque son tour arrivait lors des missions, pas comme lui.

oOo♥oOo

« Trowa ? »

« Hum ! »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« C'est une surprise ! »

« Qui nécessite de prendre un avion ? »

« Oui. »

« On y sera dans combien de temps ? »

« Encore une heure de vol. »

« Si on avait encore nos Gundam, on y serait déjà ! »

« Oui, mais nous ne les avons plus, alors détends-toi et regarde le paysage ! »

« Les nuages ? »

Trowa éclate de rire.

« Hum, les nuages mon amour ! »

Mon amour… Trowa venait de lui dire « mon amour » ! Quarte ne regarde pas les nuages, il est sur un nuage.

Une heure plus tard.

« Le désert ! Que fait-on dans le désert ? »

« On va rendre visite au fennec. »

« Hein ? »

« Non rien, une blague idiote ! »

Quatre a un sourcil levé et regarde Trowa sans rien comprendre de la raison pour laquelle ils sont en plein désert en plein mois de Juillet. Puis il aperçoit un homme qui s'approche d'eux sur un chameau qui lui-même à trois autres spécimens de la même race derrière lui.

« Trowa. »

Quatre lui montre la petite caravane du désert qui se rapproche de plus en plus.

« Juste à l'heure ! »

« Hn ! C'était prévu ? »

« Hum ! »

« Trowa, je veux sa… »

Trowa pour faire taire son ange blond qui commence à s'énerver de ne pas maîtriser ce qui l'entoure, l'embrasse avec fouge. Ça au moins, il maîtrise le Quatre !

5 minutes plus tard, leur guide est à leurs côtés et, une fois les affaires prévues pour ce week-end mises sur le chameau qui se trouvait maintenant derrière l'homme habillé comme un touareg, Quatre et Trowa prirent place sur les deux autres restants.

Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique tente typiquement adaptée au désert.

L'homme les salue et les laisse seuls.

Trowa descend du chameau, l'attache à un pilier prévu à cet effet planté dans le sable, puis il va aider Quatre à en faire de même.

Prenant l'homme qu'il aime par la main, Trowa les guide à l'intérieur de leur habitation pour les deux jours à venir.

Quatre a un choc. C'est merveilleux. Il se croirait dans les milles et une nuits. Il en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Trowa ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Oh, non ! C'est magnifique ! J'en ai tellement rêvé que j'ai du mal à y croire ! »

« Tu en avais parlé une fois lorsque nous étions en guerre avec Oz. Tu as bien sûr déjà dormi sur L4 sous une tente en plein désert, mais pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité semble-t-il ! »

« Trowa ! Tu t'en es souvenu ? »

« Hum… »

Quatre lui saute au cou et l'embrasse avec passion.

oOo♥oOo

**« On vous laisse, restez sages et ne vous battez pas ! »**

« Wufei ! Ils ne vont pas se battre ! Hein ? »

« Je l'espère mon amour. Allez, allons voir ta charmante sœur. Au moins je suis sûr d'une chose ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Elle ne viendra pas foutre la merde ce soir ! »

« Wufei ! … Ouais ! Je dois admettre que tu as raison mon cœur. »

« Allons faire notre BA ! »

Puis c'est d'un pas traînant que Wufei monte en voiture pour se rendre chez Réléna.

« Heechan ? »

« Hn ! »

« Wufy, il a peur que l'on se tape dessus ! Tu nous fait quoi pour le dîner ? »

« Escalopes de veau au Marsala avec des tagliatelles… Et on ne va pas se taper dessus. »

« Oh ! J'adore ce plat surtout lorsque c'est toi qui le cuisine ! »

« Merci Tenshi ! »

Duo rougit. Il adore lorsque Heero l'appelle de cette façon. C'est mieux que baka…

Une fois le dîner terminé, ils firent la vaisselle et Duo râla bien sûr, mais le coup sur sa natte lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre du fait qu'il ne devait que l'essuyer.

Puis ils prirent place dans le canapé du salon pour regarder un film choisi par Duo une nouvelle fois, et c'est encore un animé : « L'age de Glace ». Heero avait bien compris qu'il en était friand. Dés qu'il le pouvait, hors mission, il était planté devant la télé lorsqu'il avait épuisé toutes les possibilités de casser les pieds à tout le monde pour regarder tous les dessins animés qui y passaient.

Durant ce temps-là, ils avaient la paix. Oz n'était pas toujours leur seul ennemi par moment. Mais Duo, lui, avait un cœur qui débordait d'amour et ça Heero avait mis du temps à l'admettre et à le reconnaître aussi.

Ils regardèrent donc le film l'un à côté de l'autre et Heero jouait avec le bout de la natte de Duo qu'il avait dans sa main droite. Duo souriait et prit la liberté de poser sa tête sur son épaule droite. Heero continua de fixer l'écran de télévision en continuant de jouer avec la natte mais avec à son tour un immense sourire sur le visage.

oOo♥oOo

La soirée était très avancée dans le désert et les nuits y étaient froides. Mais dans la tente, une chaleur extrême y régnait.

Quater et Trowa étaient entièrement nus, collés l'un à l'autre, au milieu d'une multitude de coussins plus moelleux les uns que les autres.

« Trowa, j'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Huuuuuuum ! Trowwwwwwwa, haaaa… »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela pouvait m'énerver de voir tous ces hommes te tourner autour. Plus encore lorsque tu ne rentrais pas de la nuit. »

Trowa continue de lui torturer le téton droit en le mordillant.

« Ahhhh ! Et que comptes-tu me faire mon cœur ? Ohhhhhh… »

« Te punir et te faire crier comme jamais mon amour… »

« AHHHH ! OUUUUI.. Punis-moi et huuum, fais-moi hurler… »

Trowa a l'accord de son ange blond, le jeu peut commencer.

Il prend un ruban en soie de la même couleur que les yeux de Quatre et lui attache les mains au dessus de la tête au pilier le plus proche d'eux qui maintient la tente. Quatre a les yeux qui brillent et un sourire malicieux.

Trowa commence à le lécher à la base du cou en l'embrassant et le mordillant. Quatre tire un peu sur le ruban qui semble très bien attaché. Aucune possibilité de fuir son bourreau sexuel.

La langue habile de Trowa va de nouveau jouer avec ses tétons tendus. Quatre gémit sous le plaisir. Dieu qu'il aimerait participer avec ses mains.

Maintenant, Trowa est à la hauteur de son nombril. Il le titille avec la langue. Ça chatouille. Il abandonne celui-ci pour aller capturer les lèvres de Quatre qui ne demandait que cela depuis le début du jeu.

Une fois le baiser rompu dans un soupir de contentement de Quatre, Trowa plonge vers la verge de son futur amant et suçote le gland de Quatre qui ne peut retenir des plaintes de plus en plus audible. Puis, sans préavis, Trowa engloutit la verge en entier dans sa bouche. Quatre rouvre les yeux en grand et se cambre.

« AHHHHHHH TROWWWWWWWA … »

Celui-ci a accéléré le mouvement et Quatre n'en peut plus, il tire sur ses liens qu'il ne supporte plus. Mais il a accepté les termes du jeu, donc il se plie à ceux-ci.

Dans un cri plus rauque que les autres, Quatre se déverse dans la bouche de Trowa. Celui-ci remonte au visage de son amour et l'embrasse en lui faisant partager son bien le plus précieux. Tout en embrassant Quatre, il lui libère les mains qui vont immédiatement dans ses cheveux pour accentuer le baiser. Quatre a deux larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Par Allah ! Jamais il n'avait aimé autant qu'en cet instant et le meilleur restait à venir.

Trowa le ramène dans ses bras au milieu de leur futur lit à même le sol et entouré de coussins aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Quatre se perd dans les yeux de Trowa… Et oui, il a repoussé sa mèche en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et étant en sueur due aux préliminaires, celle-ci n'est pas retombée devant cet œil que l'on ne voit jamais. Quatre se redresse dans un soupir et embrasse celui qui sera en lui avec passion dans peu de temps. Ils se caressent, ils se susurrent des mots doux, ils s'embrassent encore et encore.

Quatre se rallonge en entraînant Trowa avec lui. Celui-ci lui présente ses doigts que Quatre lèche comme une sucette, ce qui met encore plus son futur amant en ébullition. Les doigts sont retirés de la bouche coquine pour aller vers un endroit convoité depuis des mois par la future épée de chair.

La préparation est parfaite. L'excitation de Quatre est à son apogée et Trowa, sans attendre plus longtemps, pénètre dans la caverne aux milles merveilles.

Quatre se cambre lorsque Trowa est entièrement en lui. Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Trowa ! Par Allah ! Que tu es bien monté, hum que c'est bon… Ahhhhhhhhhh… Trowwwwa Ohhhhhhh ouuuuuuuuuuui… »

Trowa, un sourire aux lèvres, a commencé à faire glisser son épée dans le fourreau chaud de son amant. Quatre monte vite en décibel et, hurlant le nom de son amant, Trowa l'accompagne. Quatre veut plus fort. Trowa s'exécute et lui donne des coups de rein qui le font hurler sa jouissance en puissance.

« Trowa… Je … Veux… à … quatre… pattes… Ahhhhhhh… ste … plaîtttttttttttt… »

« Hum… Ok… »

Il se retire de son ange blond qui grogne de mécontentement. Et Quatre se position plus en levrette qu'à quatre pattes.

Trowa rentre sans attendre et Quatre hurle au premier coup de rein qui est encore plus profond et jouissif. Ils gardent la cadence plus de 10 minutes. Mais ils ont de plus en plus chaud et, dans un mouvement où Trowa met ses dernières ressources, ils hurlent et éjaculent en même temps.

Quatre s'allonge sur le ventre et Trowa s'écroule sur son dos.

« Désolé mon amour ! »

« Chut ! Repose-toi ! Nous irons nous rafraîchir lorsque tu auras repris des forces mon cœur. »

« Je t'aime. »

Quatre ne peut retenir ses larmes. Larmes de bonheur. Il lui a enfin dit « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Trowa. »

Trowa prend la taille de son amant entre ses bras et soupire de bonheur.

oOo♥oOo

Le film est enfin terminé.

Duo est tout sourire. Heero n'a pas lâché sa natte et n'a pas tiré dessus.

« Duo ! »

« Voui ? »

Heero tourne son visage vers lui et, avec sa main gauche, il fait pivoter vers lui celui de Duo en posant celle-ci sur sa joue droite.

Duo lui sourit et ses joues sont toutes rouges. Ces yeux brillent.

Doucement, Heero rapproche ses lèvres de celles de Duo dont le cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite. Lorsque leurs lèvres rentrent en contact, Duo ferme les yeux et tout son corps frissonne. La main quitte la joue pour aller derrière la nuque et la langue d'Heero caresse les lèvres pulpeuses de son Tenshi.

Duo entrouvre celles-ci et la langue d'Heero rentre dans sa bouche pour faire connaissance avec la sienne.

Son premier baiser… Duo est le plus heureux du monde en cet instant.

Heero est doux. Sa main lui caresse la nuque. Duo se rapproche de son torse et passe à son tour ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il en a tellement rêvé… La main qui tenait le bout de la natte, rend la liberté à celle-ci et glisse le long du dos du propriété de la dite natte.

Duo est collé au torse d'Heero et assit sur les genoux de celui-ci. Ils en sont à leur cinquième baiser. Duo en veut encore et encore. Heero lui a dénatté les cheveux et passe ses doigts dans la texture douce et parfumée.

D'un seul coup, Duo éclate en sanglots. Heero est perdu et ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas prévu cela lors de la préparation « Cupidon 3 »

Duo a enfui son visage dans son cou en s'accrochant à lui.

« Tenshi ! Qui a-t-il ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non. Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal ! … Je suis tellement heureux Heechan… J'attendais tellement ce moment-là ! »

Heero est rassuré et lui caresse les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre le dos.

« Mon ange ! Ce ne sont que des baisers ! »

Duo relève son visage baignant de larmes mais avec un sourire merveilleux et des yeux brillants de bonheur.

« Non, Heechan ! Ce ne sont pas de simples baisers… Tu viens de me donner mon premier baiser mon amour. »

Heero a les yeux qui reflètent l'étonnement.

_Je viens de lui donner son premier baiser… Son premier baiser… Ho, par Wing, je suis le premier !_

Heero sourit comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant à Duo et, le plus doucement et sensuellement du monde, reprend possession de ses lèves qui, il le sait maintenant, lui appartiennent à tout jamais. Et il fera tout pour que son ange soit le plus heureux au monde, même si parfois de petits nuages viendraient perturber leur coin de Paradis. Une vie de couple tout ce qui y a de plus normal. Voilà ce qu'il voulait offrir à Duo.

Mais il y avait encore le truc Rose.

Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour ce soir, seul le bien-être de Duo comptait.

Ils se câlinèrent sur le canapé en toute chasteté. Duo s'endormit dans les bras de son amour.

Heero le porta dans son lit et le coucha sans le dévêtir. Puis, une fois recouvert d'un drap, il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Dors bien mon amour… »

Heero soupire.

Et dire que par ses stupidités, il avait bien failli ne jamais vivre cette soirée.

En regardant Duo dormir, il sent une larme couler le long de sa joue. Pleurer ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa formation avec J.

Il avait attendu. Duo avait attendu qu'il lui donne son premier baiser. Tout prenait un sens à présent. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il était prêt à tuer si quelqu'un avait le malheur de faire souffrir son ange. Et si cette personne était lui-même, il mettre fin à ses jours.

Oui ! Il aimait Duo à en mourir.

Lorsque Wufei et Zechs rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Heero endormi, la tête reposant sur le lit de Duo avec une de ses mains posée sur le lit qui emprisonnait la natte de Duo, refaite avant de le monter dans la chambre…

La mission Cupidon ce soir-là, prit fin pour Trowa et fut un franc succès pour Heero.

**à suivre**

Mission Cupidon 3 fin pour Trowa…

Mission Cupidon 3 et premier BAISER pour Heero et Duo. Huuuuum… Ils sont pas Kawai tous les deux !

Wufei et Zechs... Se sont occupés courageusement du truc Rose_. (Je vous félicite les gars, moi je n'aurais pas pu ! Hlo)_…Moi non plus ! Cat

Leur grand jour sera le 14 février en AC 197

Et nous ? Ben ! Gomen… Rien, nada. C'est la vie !

_**A bientôt, Catirella**_

**Hou, hou ! **

**Laisser-vous guider….**

**Cupidon vous a fléché **

**la direction à prendre.**

**A vous de voir !**

**Merci !**

♥♥♥♥↓↓↓♥♥♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. S'il y en a bien sûr !

Couples : Et de trois … Zechs et Wufei - Trowa et Quatre et notre petit dernier Heero et Duo…

Genre : … Bordel et compagnie en tout genre et bien sur beaucoup de YAOI ! Et Cupidon, il est quoi ?

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_C'est décidemment toujours un plaisir de corriger un chapitre… Même au prix d'une frustration extrême !_

_Heureusement, SHW est au-dessus de ce genres de considérations ! (à qui j'espère faire croire ça moi ?)_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ecrit dans la nuit du 24 et 25 mai 2006 (23h45/1h45). Et fini le 25 dans la journée. _(début correction le 27, 10h20, fini à 22h05, lol, Hlo) … _Baka ! Cat … Que tu m'as fait rigoler… Toujours Cat

Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant plus d'une semaine.

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de « Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ? ».

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et tout particulièrement sur le chapitre 5.

**21 reviews pour ce chapitre.** _(Yatta ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ma grande ! Cette fic en vaut vraiment la peine… J'adore… Hlo)… _Je vous laisse le commentaire d'Hlo… Biz, Cat

Je n'en n'avais jamais eu autant pour un des chapitres de cette fiction.

_**DONC, UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS CAR CELA M'A FAIT ENORMEMENT PLAISIR.**_

_**Catirella**_

Je lance la flèche à la place de Cupidon car celui-ci est toujours aux abonnés absents… Cette flèche vous apportant le chapitre **6 **que voici…

**Heero et Duo : **Tu en as mis du temps ! **Catirella :** On ne vous a rien demandé à vous deux. Allez vous bécoter et laissez-moi réfléchir… **Duo : **Mauvaise période du mois ?… **Catirella :** Duo, si c'est le cas, tu risques gros alors fais-toi tout petit, Chaton… **Heero :** Duo, laisse-la tranquille, elle n'a pas l'air en pleine forme ! … **Duo** : Ben oui, c'est pour cela que je voulais savoir si elle av… Cvouat … ? … Chvouane ! _(hein ?)_**¤** … **Catirella :** Soit tu le fais taire. Soit JE LE FAIS TAIRE ! Au choix Heero ! … **Heero : **Je m'en charge... **Catirella :** Je le relâche !… **Duo :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit enco… ♥♥♥♥ … **Catirella :** Voilà ! Je suis tranquille, la bouche de Duo est occupée… Je vais pouvoir bosser tranquille…

**¤** : Ça veux rien dire Hlo… Cat

Bonne lecture à vous tous et Gros Bisous. Catirella 

_**Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :**_

**Nathydemon, Tenshi**… Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier… Je serais vraiment peinée de ne pouvoir vous remercier si vous me laissez une review au chapitre 7. Donc slivouplaît… Faites-moi juste un petit mail avec « c'est moi, Nathydemon ou Tenshi » pour que je puisse vous répondre. Sauf bien sûr si vous n'avez pas de mail, là effectivement, je comprendrais que vous ne puissiez pas me le confier… Je promets de ne pas le divulguer… Allez, un deuxième essaie **de « Mode chibi eyes ! ». **Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là franchement cela me ferait chier de ne pas vous remercier alors que vous avez suivi cette fiction depuis le début. Je vous remets mon mail : _**catirellawanadoo.fr**_

◊Ω◊

**Nathydemon : **Sympa de m'envoyer Cupidon s'il fait un tour par chez toi… T'as réussi à piquer le flingue d'Heero ? Duo, il va morfler dans « Etudes à Tokyo », ça lui ferra les pieds, ou plutôt les fesses (déjà mis en ligne le chapitre) … Hé, hé… Oui, je vais mieux à part ce foutu trou qui me pourrit la vie ! Et je suis partante pour attacher un des G-boys au lit, mais j'ai mes petites préférence, je pense que tu l'as bien compris… Un gros Arigatou pour cette review et j'espère vraiment pouvoir te remercie au dernier chapitre… BIG BISOUUUUUUS, Catirella

**En plus…**

Je ne peux pas te répondre pour la fiction « En cinq jours ! » puisque je n'ai pas ton MAIL… Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Veux bien rencontrer le coup de foudre de cette façon moi aussi, mais sans la baffe ! Je te remercie donc à nouveau pour la review que tu m'as laissée le 10/05/06 à 14h47 sur la fiction « En cinq jours ! »… Ton maillllllllllll. Steuplaît ! … KIKOU, Catirella

Et maintenant, pour **« Oh, mon dieu ! C'est mon Anniversaire… ». **Ben, t'aimes pas les mecs ! Plus pour moi chouette ! Sauf qu'ils veulent tous la même chose ces messieurs… Tous les mêmes. Mais bon, là je commence à en vouloir un quand même.

C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de bakas. Eux bien sûr disent que c'est nous ! La guerre des Sexes quoi !

T'attires les cons, j'attire les cons, les sadiques et les pervers, mais ces catégories peuvent aller se faire M… Nous nous comprenons !

Toujours rien pour les mecs et pourtant j'en ai eu plein autour de moi du 18/05 au 24/05 en semaine bien sûr. Ben ! Il ne vaut mieux pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme cela.

Voilà…

TON MAIL… Resnif…

Je sais, je sais, je suis trèèèès chiante. Mais si tu en as un, c'est plus pratique ou sinon je vais devoir trouver un autre solution ! Je ne sais pas encore quoi.

DE GROS MISOUS, Catirella

Non, je n'ai pas pété un fusible ! Mais ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir dire Merci, ça paraît bête, mais pas pour moi… ReKikou…

◊Ω◊

**Tenshi : **Je flèche et oui ! Je voulais voir au début si FF prenait les flèches et comme il accepte, je les laisse en place… Elles sont bien là, je trouve ! ... Ce chapitre est plus axé sur Heero et Duo… Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review et de gros Bisous, Catirella

◊Ω◊

**NOTE**

**Toujours d'actualité **

Alors Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se feront rares voir inexistants aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

_(Gomen, gomen, gomen, …. Une béta se prosterne à vos pieds, lecteurs…. La pire période de l'année pour les profs, la Période des Grandes Corrections et Décisions… Beurk ! Hlo)_

**_Info : Pensées des personnages en italique ( Si il y en a bien sur)

* * *

_**

**Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 

Ah ! Enfin, fin juillet.

Les vacances. Ils en ont tous rêvé… Surtout Duo qui en a marre des études, car depuis qu'Heero lui a donné son premier baiser, il n'a que cela en tête.

Vous avez toujours voulu avoir une maison ou un immeuble avec des petits cœurs partout ? Et bien Duo l'a réalisé pour vous !

Son prof s'est demandé pourquoi le clocher de l'église en avait un aussi, mais bon… Vu le regard de Duo qui rayonnait de bonheur, il n'a pas trop insisté. La maquette était très belle et très rouge ! A part cela, l'idée était originale et il avait eu un 17 pour ce dernier devoir à faire en moins de 15 jours.

Et là, maintenant, les VACANCES.

Duo plane et Quatre sourit en le voyant avancer sans regarder devant lui et, bien sûr, il rêvé tellement d'Heero qu'il se prit la première personne qui, elle, l'avait bien vu arriver vers elle. Heureusement, car deux bras le retiennent avant qu'il ne tombe, les fesses les premières, sur le trottoir, à cause du choc de la rencontre d'un torse musclé d'un inconnu… pas si inconnu que cela.

Quatre et Trowa, qui lui se trouvaient aux côtés du sauveur des fesses de Duo, avaient envie de rire quand Duo regarda l'homme qui le maintenait debout et qu'il lui dit, les yeux brillants de mille étoiles et un sourire immense :

« Heechan, c'est toi ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Hn. »

Duo perd son sourire et soupire… Et là Quatre et Trowa éclatent de rire.

« Heechan. Dis plus de mots que des « Hn », je n'ai entendu que cela depuis plus d'une semaine. J'en ai marre. »

« Excuse-moi mon ange ! »

Et sans prévenir, Heero l'embrasse en pleine rue et Duo, ne s'y attendant pas, rougit comme une collégienne. Quatre qui se trouvait maintenant dans les bras de Trowa, les regardait avec un grand sourire et Trowa jouait avec ses cheveux courts en les observant aussi.

« Heechan ? »

Heero voit la gène de Duo, enfin plutôt son petit sourire timide et ses joues toutes rouges.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Je… Je peux en avoir un autre ? »

Duo était adorable en demandant cela et cette fois Heero l'enlace dans ses bras et le baiser se fait passion et long. Très long… Les deux autres en profitent pour s'embrasser à leur tour et plusieurs personnes les regardent en souriant et d'autres en pleurant.

Lorsque Heero libère enfin les lèvres de Duo, celui-ci affiche un sourire immense.

« Alors tu lui as dit ? »

« Zechs ? »

« Oui Duo ! Zechs. Et je suis là aussi ! »

« Feifei ! »

« MAXWELL. »

Duo lui tire la langue et d'un seul coup revient quelques secondes en arrière et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est qui, qui doit dire quelque chose à quelqu'un ? »

« A toi baka et c'est Heero le **qui**. »

« CHANG. »

« Quoi ! L'avion décolle dans deux heures. Il ne va pas attendre alors il faudrait peut-être y aller maintenant ! »

Duo fixe Heero avec sérieux.

« On part tous les 6 en vacances. Vous m'en avez fait la surprise ! Mais je n'ai pas préparé mes affaires moi ! Et puis, où va-t-on ? … Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Je l'aurais préparé hier soir, hein… Ce n'est pas sympa. »

Et puis Duo bouda en croisant les bras sur son torse. Quatre éclata de rire avec Zechs, Trowa sourit et Wufei leva les yeux au ciel. Heero, lui, ferma les siens et soupira… Puis il prit la natte de Duo dans une de ses mains. Il la fait glisser et, une fois le bout de celle-ci emprisonné dans sa main droite, l'enroule légèrement autour de son poignet et se rapproche de Duo, celui-ci ayant reculé de 40 cm environ au moment du boudage façon Maxwellienne.

Une fois la natte assez enroulée, Heero attire Duo à lui et, bien sûr, il pousse un petit cri car ce faisant Heero avait tiré un peu sur ses cheveux. Mais Duo continue de bouder…

« Cela fait mal Heero ! Relâche ma natte. »

« Non ! Et tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre en me regardant s'il te plaît. »

Duo n'en démord pas. Wufei commence à perdre patience et pense à l'avion qui les attend.

« DUO ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite cette attitude de gamin et tu écoutes Heero où je te promets une punition sur un mois de taches ménagères ! »

Les mots « punition », « mois » et « taches ménagères » lui donne des frissons d'angoisse et il regarde Heero mais continue de faire la tête. Heero lui fait un petit sourire.

« Tenshi, il n'y a que nous deux qui partons en vacances. Wufei, Zechs, Trowa et Quatre, nous accompagne à l'aéroport… Tes affaires ont été préparées par Quatre ce matin. Comme il commençait deux heures après toi, il a fait ton sac de voyage. Et ne me demande pas où nous allons car je veux te faire la surprise… »

Les yeux de Duo sont tout brillants. Ils partent en vacances. Tous les deux.

Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero.

« Merci Heechan. Excuse… »

« HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO… »

Le cauchemar ambulant d'Heero arrivait en courant vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se jeter sur lui, une main la stoppa dans son élan. Réléna regarde la personne qui avait osé faire cela et voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la dite personne la devança.

Heero avait toujours Duo dans les bras et tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Réléna et…

« Ecoute-moi bien Réléna… Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais là, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Heero ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais, c'est Duo qu'il aime et tu as fait assez de tentatives, et en te prenant des râteaux à chaque fois, pour comprendre que cet amour est à sens unique. Alors, sois intelligente et reconnais que tu as perdu la partie. Regarde autour de toi. Tu es mignonne et je suis sûr que tu as déjà des admirateurs ou admiratrices. Réléna ! Ne cours plus après un fantasme… »

« Mais Zechs ! »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais Zechs ». Je te l'ai dit et redit depuis plus d'un mois… Tu fiches la paix à Heero et tu vis enfin ta vie… »

Réléna baisse la tête et se jette dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Mais je l'aime ! »

« Je sais ma puce, mais lui ne t'aime pas. »

« Oui je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Avec des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, Réléna relève la tête et regarde Heero et Duo.

« Excusez-moi ! Je sais que Zechs a raison mais j'espérais… Je vous promets de ne plus vous ennuyer. »

Puis Réléna embrassa son frère sur la joue et repartit vers la limousine (je vous laisse deviner la couleur de celle-ci ) avec chauffeur qui l'attendait.

« Merci Zechs. »

« De rien Heero. »

◦♥○♥○♥◦

« Voilà, ils sont dans l'avion ! Bon, il ne reste que nous quatre ! »

« Ce soir oui, mais demains, plus que vous deux nous partons nous aussi. »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Quatre ! Cela ne nous regarde pas. »

Quatre, tout penaud :

« Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout. »

Zechs et Wufei ont un grand sourire. Ils étaient marrants ces deux-là depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le cap de la chambre unique.

« Ce n'est rien Trowa. J'emmène Zechs en Chine et ensuite sur L5 pour quelques jours.»

« Oui. Je veux voir les origines de l'homme que j'aime et aussi où il est né. »

« C'est un superbe programme. Ben, nous non plus nous ne serons pas là. Et de tout façon, il y a les travaux dans la maison qui commencent dans 2 jours. Trowa, tu as tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Mais où va-t-on nous ? »

« On part dimanche matin rendre une petite visite à une certaine Catherine Bloom ! »

« QUATRE, C'EST VRAI ? »

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

Trowa prend le visage de Quatre entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Wufei et Zechs sourient.

Personne dans le pavillon durant environ 4 semaines. Tout avait été prévu pour les travaux. Hilde allait venir surveiller de très près les ouvriers, très nombreux pour effectuer les transformations de la maison en leur absence. Comme agrandir les chambres, les insonoriser, et la construction d'une nouvelle aile à l'insu des deux premiers partis en vacances. Petit cadeau de la part des quatre autres pour Duo et Heero.

Eux… Ils allaient avoir chacun leur étage.

Mais ça… Ni Duo ni Heero n'étaient au courant. Trowa et Zechs avait tout organisé. Trowa la partie travaux, avec des plans faits par Duo il y a 5 mois (un projet d'étude pour la fac), et Zechs le côté déménagement des meubles et nouvelle déco. Tout était prévu pour être effectué en moins de 4 semaines. Et le nombre de personnes qui allaient travailler dans la maison était impressionnant.

Pauvre Hilde.

◦♥○♥○♥◦

« Heechan ! Où sommes-nous ? »

« Sur une île, Tenshi. »

« Une île ! Mais laquelle ? Il y en a tellement sur Terre. »

« Moorea. »

« Moorea ? Connais pas ! »

« Tu verras demain. Là, tu vas aller faire un gros dodo. »

« On va à l'hôtel ? »

« Non, j'ai loué une villa près de la plage dans la Baie de Cook. Une voiture de location nous attend. »

« Heero ! »

Heero regarde Duo bizarrement. Il vient de l'appeler Heero et non Heechan.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil ! »

Heero est soulagé, il a eu peur sur ce coup-là.

« Duo, il est tard et demain matin nous avons un rendez-vous. »

« Un rendez-vous ? »

« Tu verras bien. Allez, allons récupérer la voiture de location. »

Duo avait présumé de ses forces et, malgré la magnifique villa avec piscine qu'Heero avait loué, il s'écoula dans son lit de l'uns des 4 chambres que celle-ci comprenait. Il avait pris celle qu'Heero lui avait désignée sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle avait deux lits jumeaux d'une personne.

Le lendemain matin vers 8 heures, heure local de Moorea, Heero réveilla Duo en lui caressant la joue.

« Hum… Encore fatigué ! Une petite heure en sup, steuplaît ! »

Heero sourit. Il avait l'air d'un enfant à faire la moue comme il la faisait à cet instant.

« Non mon cœur, il faut que tu prennes une douche, que tu déjeunes, et nous avons un rendez-vous. »

« Heechan… »

Heero se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Tu veux que je te mette sous la douche ? »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mure qui finit par éclater. D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa le drap et sortit d'un bond du lit.

« Vais à la douche… A tout de suite ! »

Heero le regarde filer vers la salle de bain de cette chambre. Puis il se rend dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Sur sa demande, des courses avait été faites en prévision de leur arrivée et ils étaient tranquilles pour au moins 5 jours. Il lui suffisait d'appeler une personne bien précise et celle-ci ferait les courses donc ils avaient besoin. Elle viendrait aussi faire le ménage deux fois par semaine. Ils resteraient 4 semaines sur l'île et iront en visiter d'autres si Duo le souhaitait. Ils pouvaient louer un petit avion à tout moment, de tout manière ils étaient pilotes tous les deux.

Mais ce matin, Heero avait prévu un rendez-vous pour Duo… Et cette idée ne venait que de lui. Personne ne lui avait dit ou suggéré.

Vers 9h45 ils sont tous les deux accompagnés d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui vit sur l'île les pieds dans l'eau turquoise de la Baie de Cook.

Duo a les yeux ouverts en grand et un sourire à faire pâlire Mona Lisa. Certes le sourire de Mona Lisa n'est pas immense mais il a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Celui de Duo pourrait aussi en faire couler beaucoup si Leonard de Vinci faisait son portrait à cet instant. Car Duo a les cheveux libres comme le lui avait demandé Heero avant de quitter la villa.

« Heechan ! Je… Je peux aller nager avec eux ? »

Duo n'avait pas quitté des yeux les magnifiques dauphins qui se trouvaient à moins de deux mètres de lui.

« Oui, Duo ! C'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Pour que tu réalises un de tes rêves et aussi celui de Solo que tu aimais tant. Tu en avais parlé une fois avec Quatre alors que j'étais en train de travailler à côté de vous sur mon foutu amant portable, comme tu aimais appeler mon laptop. Vous parliez de ce que vous rêviez de faire. Et toi tu as parlé des dauphins et du souhait de Solo ou plutôt de la promesse qu'il t'a fait faire avant de partir pour l'au delà. »

À présent, Duo regarde Heero.

« Tu avais fait attention à notre conversation ! »

« Oui mon ange. »

Duo se rapproche d'Heero et se blottit dans ses bras. L'homme sourit en les regardant.

Duo nage pendant plus de 3 heures avec eux et Heero le filme pour qu'il puisse garder à tout jamais ses premiers instants de bonheur à nager avec les dauphins.

Un rêve devenu réalité.

Une fois rentrés à la villa, ils déjeunent et font une sieste bien méritée chacun dans leur chambre. Le soir, après une bonne douche, ils sortent. Un restaurant aux abords de la baie.

Quand ils rentrent vers 11h30, Duo n'a pas sommeil du tout.

Heero sait ce que Duo désire. Mais avant, il doit lui monter un document. Il le laisse donc une minute seul dans le salon et revient avec une enveloppe et la lui donne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le résultat d'une analyse de sang fait il y a 15 jours par Sally. »

Duo ne dit rien et la prend, mais ne comprend pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Donc, il ouvre l'enveloppe.

Lorsqu'il lit le résultat, il pique un fard et comprend immédiatement. Duo est très flatté qu'Heero est pris la peine de faire cette analyse pour lui.

« Merci Heero… Mais il ne fallait pas. J'ai confiance en toi ! »

« Tu es pur Duo et moi non. Je ne voulais pas être un risque pour toi. »

Duo l'enlace en souriant.

« Je t'aime tant mon amour. »

Heero le prend dans ses bras comme une jeune fille qui est menée à sa nuit de noce par son jeune mari.

« Heechan ? »

« J'ai envie de toi Duo et je veux te faire l'amour ce soir. Tu veux bien de moi mon ange ? »

Duo en a tellement rêvé ces derniers jours qu'il se demande s'il ne rêve pas justement.

« Heechan ! C'est vrai ? Tu veux me faire l'amour ? »

« Oui Tenshi. Je veux te couvrire de baisers, te donner du plaisir et perdre mes mains dans tes cheveux lorsque je prononcerai ton prénom quand nous ferons l'amour. Je t'aime Duo… Avant toi, je ne savais pas vraiment la force et l'importance de l'amour. Mais je le sais à présent et tu es l'être aimé qui fait battre mon cœur à une allure folle quand tu es près de moi et me rend triste lorsque tu n'es plus à mes côtés… Je t'ai fait du mal mon cœur, et je le regrette. Je t'aime Duo ! Il m'aura fallu plusieurs années pour te le dire mais maintenant je peux le crier haut et fort… JE T'AIME DUO MAXWELL… »

Duo est heureux et il n'a jamais ressenti un tel calme en lui. Heero l'aime et rien d'autre ne compte à l'instant présent. Il n'a pas peur, il sait qu'Heero sera doux et attentionné. Il l'a été depuis ce jour où il est venu le chercher à la sortie de la fac, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Oui Heechan, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. J'en ai tellement envie… Je te désire tellement. Mais ! Les chambres ont toutes des lits jumeaux. »

Heero lui sourit et les guide vers une chambre qui se trouve à l'opposé des leurs.

« Ferme les yeux mon ange et ne les ouvre que lorsque je te le dirai ! »

Duo fait bien sûr la moue mais s'exécute. Heero ouvre la porte et dépose Duo sur un lit où les draps sont doux.

« Tu gardes les yeux fermés Tenshi ! »

« Oui, Heechan ! »

Duo entend une allumette que l'on allume, il sent l'odeur de celle-ci et une fenêtre est ouverte par laquelle la brise fraîche de la nuit vient caresser ses cheveux et son visage… Peu de temps après…

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux mon amour ! »

Duo rouvre les yeux et son visage s'illumine. Ses yeux commencent à briller.

La chambre est entièrement blanche et les meubles sont en cerisier . Les voilages du lit suivent la douce bise qui s'y engouffre. Au sol, une moquette tout aussi blanche que les murs de la pièce. Les draps sont agréables au toucher, mais ce n'est pas de la soie. Duo repose sur une couette qui a une housse assortie à la parure du lit.

Heero a allumé plusieurs bougies qui les éclairent et donnent un effet d'intimité.

« Heechan… C'est magnifique ! »

« Elle te plait ? »

« Oui. Oui, elle est très belle cette chambre… »

Duo sourit avec amour à son futur amant et des larmes de bonheur coulent le long de ses joues. Il tend sa main droite à Heero.

« Rejoins-moi… »

Ne portant plus de chaussures depuis leur retour du restaurant, Heero monte sur le lit et se place au-dessus de lui.

« Je t'aime Duo ! »

« I love you Heero… »

Heero prend avec douceur les lèvres qui tremblent d'impatience. Il en demande l'entrée et Duo la lui accorde. S'en suit une série de baisers. Tout en s'embrassant, ils se déshabillent mutuellement avec douceur. Chacun savoure la peau de l'autre.

Heero embrasse Duo dans le cou et remonte vers ses lèvres en lui caressent le dos avec ses mains qui avaient fini de le dévêtir. Duo se retrouve nu pour la première fois devant un homme qui allait bientôt ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Duo soupire de bien-être. Il sent le désir gonflé d'Heero qui touche le sien de par la position allongée de celui-ci sur lui. Mais Duo a envie qu'Heero le prenne. Il est bien sûr très heureux des préliminaires mais il a tellement attendu ce moment que son excitation s'accroît de seconde en seconde.

« Heechan ! »

« Oui, mon ange ? »

« Hum… Prends-moi ! »

« Un peu de patience mon amour. »

« Mais Heecha… »

Heero fait taire son petit démon par un baiser. Il en profite pour se soulever de Duo et glisse une de ses mains qui va pendre la virilité chaude et douce de son ange. Duo gémit dans le baiser lorsque Heero entame un va et vient avec sa mains sur celle-ci. Puis, il rompt le baiser.

« Heechaaaaaaaaaan… Hum, c'est…. Ohhh, Heechannnnnnnnn… Hé ? … AHHHHHHH ! … »

Heero profita du fait que Duo avait fermé les yeux pour redescendre prendre en bouche la verge que sa main délassa une fraction de seconde.

Duo se cambra légèrement mais Heero le plaqua sur le lit avec sa main de libre.

Les gémissements de Duo se font de plus en plus rapprochés. Heero va de plus en plus vite sur la verge de son amant. Il lèche le gland de celui-ci qui pousse un petit cri de jouissance et la reprend entièrement en bouche. Duo devient fou et ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Il se libère dans un cri et Heero avale ce premier plaisir qu'il a procuré à son amour.

Il remonte jusqu'au visage de Duo, qui le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux. Il l'embrasse, mais avant il lui murmure un « Je t'aime mon ange. » Heero le couvre de baisers. Puis il ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit droite pour en ressortir un tube de lubrifiant.

« Cela glissera mieux que de la salive mon amour. »

Duo ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas briser ce moment. Heero a pensé à tout et les quelques peurs qu'il avait de cette première fois s'envolent dans le regard bleu cobalt qui le fixe en ce moment avec amour.

Heero a lubrifié sa verge et les doigts de sa main droite.

« Ça va mon amour ? »

« Oui ! Tout va bien mon cœur. Je suis bien… »

Heero lui sourit et, après avoir relevé une de ses jambes, il fait pénétrer avec douceur le premier doigt. Duo ferme les yeux sous cette intrusion en lui. Il devait reconnaître que celle-ci procurait une petite douleur.

« Duo, tout va bien ? »

Il rouvre les yeux et sourit à Heero.

« Oui, excuse-moi, je savais que cela allait me faire mal. Mais ça va, continue… »

Heero introduit le deuxième doigt avec encore plus de précautions vis-à-vis de son amant. Duo semble étroit et cela excite encore plus Heero.

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure. Dieu, que cela faisait mal et le plus gros n'était pas encore en lui.

_Mon dieu, cela ne passera jamais ! (Duo)_

Puis, Heero, après avoir fait des mouvements de ciseaux avec les deux premiers doigts, engage le troisième et dernier à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Duo.

Cette fois, Duo ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur. Heero le regarde et se mord à son tour les lèvres. Il sait qu'il a mal, mais il ne peut pas faire plus. Il bouge ces doigts à la recherche de quelque chose et tout d'un coup, Duo se cambre et pousse un cri de pur plaisir.

« HAAAAA ? Heechan ? »

Heero sourit.

« J'ai touché le point sensible mon amour. Je vais retirer mes doigts… Je t'aime… »

Duo ne grogne pas lorsque Heero retire ses trois doigts, mais il regarde celui-ci dans les yeux. Heero se positionne et Duo a un petit moment de panique en lui. La peur de la douleur le gagne.

Heero commence à glisser en lui.

_Par Wing, qu'il est étroit ! J'ai peur de le déchirer mais, par Wing, que c'est bon… Duo tu es merveilleux ! (Heero)_

« Heero rentre d'un coup, cela fait trop maleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

Heero lit la souffrance de Duo sur son visage, il rentre en force comme demandé par Duo. Celui-ci a ouvert les yeux en grand et des larmes de douleur s'en échappent. Il laisse à Duo le temps de récupérer et lorsqu'il lui sourit à nouveau, Heero commence un vas et vient à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Duo. A la deuxième tentative, il trouve de nouveau le point sensible qui occulte la douleur que Duo ressentait toujours.

Le plaisir prend possession de son corps.

A partir de cet instant, Duo et Heero rentrent dans une phase de jouissance intense. Heero ne veut pas le brusquer pour la première fois. Ils auront tout le temps pour que Duo découvre d'autres positions.

Par instinct, Duo entoure ses deux jambes autour des hanches d'Heero. Les pénétrations se font plus profondes et Duo est encore plus grisé par le plaisir.

Heero se donne à fond… Et à fond en Duo, c'est bien ce qu'il est ! Toujours plus vite et de plus en plus énergique. Duo le lui demande, il obtempère, et les coups de reins sont puissants et rapides. Duo sent un échauffement de son intimité mais la plénitude et la jouissance sont plus importantes.

Malgré la brise de la nuit, ils sont en sueur. Heero délaisse de sa main droite la taille de Duo et prend sa virilité qui est depuis longtemps de nouveau en forme. Les cris de Duo se transforment presque en hurlements et il agrippe l'oreille sous sa nuque à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

De son côté, Heero crie son prénom entre deux jouissances.

Et, dans une harmonie parfaite, ils jouissent ensembles.

Heero est épuisé mais se retire avec douceur de Duo qui a les joues rouges ce qui est dû à l'effort et au plaisir. Il reprend son souffle et pleure de bonheur en silence tout en souriant à son unique amour.

Après être descendu du lit, Heero le reprend dans ses bras et l'emporte dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se faire de nouveaux câlins.

Duo met ses deux mains autour du cou d'Heero et pose sa joue gauche sur son épaule.

Cette première fois était magnifique et Duo avait encore quelques ressources pour cette nuit…

Toutes les missions Cupidons sont enfin terminées.

Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à eux !

**à suivre**

**Plus de mission Cupidon… **

**Je sais que ce chapitre était plus pour le couple Heero/Duo. **

**Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement… **_(aucun problème, ils sont siiiii mignons… Hlo)_

**Ce couple était le plus innocent de par la pureté de Duo. Donc j'ai voulu poursuivre dans cette optique.**

**Réléna a enfin compris…** (_pas trop tôt ! Il me fait toujours peur le truc rose… Hlo)_ **Elle va peut-être rencontrer l'amour durant ces 4 semaines. **_(Je plaints le mec ! Hlo)… _Hlo ! Peux être pas un mec ! … Cat

**RDV pour le grand que sera donc le 14 février en AC 197**

_**A bientôt, Catirella**_

**Toujours là ? **

**Notre guide Cupidon**

**vous a fléché la**

**direction à prendre.**

**Please ! ou Svouplaît !**

**Arigatou ! **

♥♥◦♥♥↓↓↓♥♥◦♥♥


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. S'il y en a bien sûr !

Couples : Zechs et Wufei - Trowa et Quatre - Heero et Duo… Et un nouveau couple ?

Genre : … Bordel et compagnie en tout genre et bien sur beaucoup de YAOI ! Et Cupidon, il est quoi ?

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_T'as bien trop exagéré Cat ! J'en pouvais plus de rire ! Et c'est loin d'être pratique quand on corrige… J'ai même dû m'arrêter à un moment, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, c'est tout dire…_

_Une fin superbe, à la hauteur de la fic…_

_Merci, merci, merci… Pour cette première (mais pas dernière) fic dont je corrige l'entièreté ! # Fière… #_

_Foncez ! Ne restez pas là à lire ces quelques lignes !_

_Et pour ta gouverne Cat, je n'ai pas écrit un pavé _

♥

Ben en effet !.?.  
Il t'est arrive quoi là pour le pavé?  
Bon ben t'en mieux alors…  
**Merci à toi d'avoir corrigé cette fiction…  
**GROS BISOUS à ma bêta.  
Cat

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Ecrit le 5 juin 2006._

Et « **OUI **» C'est le dernier chapitre….

Attention au pavé d'Hlo dans son espace commentaire ! _(Que ? Quoi ? Mais, mais, mais, … Je n'ai encore rien fait ! Hlo)_ … Je prévoyais mais je me suis louper sur ce coup là… Ou tu as voulu me faire passer pour une bakette ! ... Cat

Vu qu'elle l'a après moi le texte _(bin oui.. Hlo)_ cela peut paraître bizarre que je dise cela après la lecture de celui-ci juste au-dessus de moi !

Pourquoi elle est au-dessus au fait _? (C'est vrai ça Hlo)_ … Ouais ! Va falloir qu'on cause toutes les deux hein ! … Cat

Kisus…

_Catirella_

**UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS, TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT SUIVI CETTE FICION DU DEBUT A LA FIN.**

aki no sama… Andromeda Aries… Arlia eien… Aya121… Babou… BernieCalling… didilove37… ElangelCaido… greynono… **Hlo**... kikou2011... Justshadows... Kyu (Sam Redwolf)… L'ange gardien... lapetiteallemande… lazulis… lun… Lwella... Lynshan… maya… Moonfree… Nathydemon… Neant… nini… ookami (Chibi Kazan')… picabou… Seikyo no Tenshi… Shali Maxwell… Siashini… SNT (Seikyo no tenshi)… Tenshi… yami ni hikari… Xiao-Mai…

**Moonfree, tu as mise la 100ème reviews aujourd'hui.  
Merci.**

♥ **Un merci tout particulier à Hlo qui corrige tous mes écrits… Merci à toi ! **♥

**Bisous **

_**Catirella**_

Les cloches sonne ! NON PAS MOI DUO ! … **BAKA !** … VIVE LES MARIES… Et des demandes en mariage en ce jour de la Saint Valentin ? .

Qui sait ! Voici le 7…

**Duo : **C'est fini ? … **Catirella :** Oui ! … **Duo : **Déjà ! …** Catirella :** Tout a une fin Duo ! … **Duo** : Je sais ! … **Catirella :** Ne soit pas triste ! Tu auras d'autres occasions de revenir !… **Duo : **Vrai de vrai ? ... **Catirella :** OUI ! Je te le promets… **Duo :** Au revoir Cat ! … **Catirella :** Au revoir Duo ! …

Bonne lecture à vous tous et Gros Bisous. Catirella 

◊Ω◊

_Info : Pensées des personnages en italique ( Si il y en a bien sur)

* * *

_

**Grrrrrrr ! … Mais où est donc passé Cupidon ?**

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 **

Une semaine avant le **GRAND JOUR**…

Le mariage de Wufei et Zechs… Sans le faire exprès celui-ci tombe un samedi.

Que demander de plus ? Qu'il ne pleuve pas trop quand même.

Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux… OK , mais faut pas non plus abuser !

Et ce samedi soir, une semaine avant le « **OUI** » de nos deux amoureux transis depuis plusieurs années, les quatre autres ont concocté deux soirées d'enterrement de vie de garçon sans pour autant se consulter.

Wufei et Zechs avaient accepté à la condition que celles-ci ne soient pas la veille du mariage. Connaissant les spécimens, il fallait prendre toutes les précautions.

Duo et Quatre avaient en charge Wufei.

Trowa et Heero, Zechs.

**Pourquoi ?**

Heu !

Duo et Quatre sont les témoins de Wufei…

Trowa et Heero, ceux de Zechs.

**C'est bon ? … **On y retourne !

Donc, chacun partit de son côté. Duo et Heero s'étaient disputés la veille au soir et Duo, du coup, avait quitté leur superbe chambre dans leur aile de la maison pour aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis que celle-ci comprenait.

Ainsi, ils ne se parlaient pas depuis ce matin. Quatre n'avait pas tout suivi de leur dispute sauf que Duo reprochait à Heero de ne pas lui laisser plus de liberté.

Sur le coup, Quatre avait regardé Duo et avait pensé très fort que, là, Duo y allait un peu fort car il sortait sans Heero au moins une fois par semaine depuis un peu d'un mois. Et Heero ne lui demandait jamais ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées. Lui, il n'acceptait pas que Trowa sorte sans lui et, même s'il le faisait, il voudrait savoir où et avec qui. On ne touche pas à son amant et futur mari…

Et oui.. Trowa avait demandé la main de Quatre à Noël. Et bien sûr, il avait répondu « **Oui** » sans aucune hésitation. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est à ce moment-là que Duo prit un peu de distances avec Heero, en lui reprochant sans cesse des choses comme ses horaires de bureaux.

Là aussi Quatre avait tiqué ! Il faisait avec Trowa un roulement. Une semaine sur deux depuis septembre dernier, l'un finissait plus tôt que l'autre. Comme cela il n'y avait pas de jaloux et chacun y trouvait son compte.

Duo faisait une crise de couple, façon ado capricieux, et Heero cédait à tous les caprices de son Tenshi…

Mais là, Heero commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête depuis une semaine. Trowa et Wufei l'avaient aidé à faire face mais là Duo poussait le bouchon un peu loin.

Et les soirées d'enterrement de vie de garçon étaient enfin arrivées.

Wufei allait sûrement les tuer quand il se retrouverait dans le Club de striptease pour ces messieurs.

Une idée commune de Quatre et Duo.

Trowa n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'ils allaient faire avec Zechs, donc Quatre ne lui avait rien dit et c'est en faisant l'amour que la discussion sur le sujet fut close.

Wufei vira au cramoisi lorsqu'il découvrit le spectacle.

« Vous allez me le payer tous les deux. »

Quatre et Duo étaient tout sourire et bavaient plus au moins sur les superbes mâles qui faisaient leur show. Le nu intégral allait bientôt avoir lieu et Duo était tout fou.

Trois personnes arrivèrent

Là, c'est Trowa qui y avait traîné les deux autres. Il voulait juste voir ce dont parlaient les employés depuis plus de 6 mois. Il en avait parlé à son ange blond qui lui avait dit qu'ils iraient peut-être un jour ensemble mais que s'il avait l'occasion de s'y rendre qu'il le lui dise, il n'en ferait pas tout un plat.

Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu parler de leur soirée respectif il lui avait été impossible de le dire à Quatre.

C'est donc à une table dans le fond de la salle qu'ils prirent place.

Chacun commanda un boisson et Heero prit un Soda pour changer !

« **Messieurs ! Ce que vous attendiez tous ! Le X Masqué et son nu intégral !** »

« Trowa ? »

« Désolé Zechs, je ne savais pas ! Ils ne me l'ont pas dit au bureau ! Heero ? »

« Hn ! Non, à moi non plus ! »

« Whoua ! Il est bien foutu en tout cas ! »

Trowa et Heero.

« **ZECHS !** »

« Ben quoi ! Je n'ai pas touché ! Je ne suis pas au premier rang comme ce type aux cheveux longs… ? … »

_Merde ! C'est Duo ! (Zechs) _

_Un type au cheveux long ? Oh, non ! Duo ! Ils sont tous les trois là. Quatre… J'espère que tu ne baves pas mon amour ! (Trowa) _

_Non mais, je rêve ! Il lui glisse un billet dans son ! STRING ! Je vais le tuer. (Heero) _

_Il est mort ! (Zechs)_

_Paix à son âme ! (Trowa)_

Duo a maintenant les deux mains sur les fesses du X Masqué !

Heero se lève d'un bond et fonce sur Duo. Les deux autres ne bougent pas. De toute façon, ils ne pourront rien faire et le spectacle qu'ils vont leur offrir, risque d'être des plus intéressantes.

_**Même scène mais du côté des trois autres... **_

« **Messieurs ! Ce que vous attendez tous ! Le X Masqué et son nu intégral !** »

« WHOUA ! LE SUPER MEC ! »

Quatre et Wufei.

« **DUO !** »

« Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore touché ! »

Duo se rapproche de la scène et en même temps de X Masqué.

_Il est fou ! Mais… Mais ? … C'est qu'il y va en plus ! (Quatre) _

_Il est shazi ! Si Yuy était là, il le tuerait ! Mais que cherche-t-il au juste depuis Noël ? Non… mais il ne va pas le faire ? (Wufei))_

_Il l'a fait ! Il lui a mis un billet dans son string… Trowa me tuerait si je faisais ça ! (Quatre) _

_Il lui pelote les fesses maintenant ! (Wufei) _

Duo a les deux mais sur les fesses de X Masqué !

Mais d'un coup, avant que Wufei et Quatre ne puissent réagir, une main puissante le prend par le bras et le tire en arrière.

« Quatre, ça ne va pa… **Heero !** »

« **Tu viens et tu ne discutes pas.** »

Duo est blême et il déglutit. Cela ne se voit pas dans la pénombre du club, mais il est mal dans son propre **string**.

Heero entraîne Duo vers l'extérieur.

« Salut vous deux ! »

« Zechs, mon amour ! »

« On peut ? »

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas bavé ! »

Trowa éclate de rire en prenant place à côté de Quatre. Wufei, lui, était déjà collé à Zechs.

◦♥.♥.♥◦

« Heero, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal… »

« Pas tout de suite ! »

Heero l'entraîne loin des regards indiscrets. Une fois fait, il relâche le bras de Duo et lui administre une méga gifle.

Duo ne dit rien. Il a suivi le mouvement de la gifle. Sa joue le lance. Il a baissé la tête et il se mord les lèvres.

« Tu es fier de toi ? … Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait au juste ? … Tu veux que l'on arrête là, c'est ça ? … Ok ! Je baisse les bras, j'en ai marre. Et puis, au moins, il semble que tu sois moins frigide maintenant donc je t'ai rendu service … Salut ! Et passe une bonne fin de soirée avec X Masqué… »

Heero se retourne pour partir. Enfin presque !

Duo se jette sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui tourner le dos.

« Pardon… J'ai été jaloux… Je te demande pardon ! »

« Jaloux ? Mais jaloux de quoi ou de qui ? »

« De Quatre et Trowa ! »

« Hn ? »

« Ils vont se marier en juillet de cette année. Je les envie… J'ai honte Heero ! Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime plus que tout… Ne me quitte pas… »

« Baka ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, je suis un **baka** ! »

« Regarde-moi ! »

Duo relève la tête. Il pleure… Il ne pleure pas pour la gifle. Il pleure car il a failli perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Heero l'embrasse sur le front et se met à genoux. Les yeux de Duo brillent encore plus et il se mord la lèvre.

« Je voulais le faire à la Saint Valentin mais une personne m'a dit un jour qu'il ne fallait pas attendre ce genre d'événement. Elle avait raison ! »

Heero prend une boite rouge dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Duo Maxwell… Veux-tu m'épouser ? Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire !… Je t'aime et cela depuis le premier jour où nos regards se sont croisé… Je t'aime Tenshi. »

Heero ouvre la boite.

Deux alliances en or jaune scintillent à la lumière des réverbères de la rue.

Duo pleure à chaudes larmes. Il a encore plus honte de son attitude. Il a gâché la demande que Heero voulait lui faire le jour du mariage de Wufei et Zechs.

« Je te demande pardon Heechan ! »

« Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? »

Duo le fixe avec de grands yeux.

« **NON**… Enfin si ! Je veux devenir M. Yuy… Je veux être ton mari… **Oui**, je veux t'épouser mon amour ! »

Heero s'était relevé et Duo l'embrasse en passant ses mains sous son pull.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rompent le baiser.

« Pas M. Yuy ! M. Yuy Maxwell ou M. Maxwell Yuy, mais en aucun cas M. Yuy mon cœur. »

Duo est blotti dans ses bras. Et il écoute le cœur d'Heero qui bat à une allure folle.

« D'accord ! Nous verrons ça plus tard… Nous ne devrions pas les rejoindre ? »

« Oui, Tenshi. »

Ils retournent l'un contre l'autre rejoindre les quatre autres qui eux ont eu la chance de voir un **nu intégral !**

◦♥.♥.♥◦

**C'est le grand jour !**

♥

_Aujourd'hui, en cette journée du 14 février AC 197,_

_Est célébré le mariage de M. Wufei Chang et de M. Zechs Merquise_

♥

Wufei est magnifique. Tout en blanc.

Treize est sublime lui aussi. Costume noir et chemise blanche.

Le prêtre de la ville a accepté de les unir. Le maire a lui aussi accepté de faire d'une pierre deux coups dans cette église où l'amour est maître en cette journée de la Saint Valentin.

Wufei n'est pas chrétien mais Zechs oui !

Réléna est là elle aussi… Dans une robe bleu pale très jolie. Hilde est à ses côtés dans une robe prune de toute beauté.

Elles sont tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre cet été, grâce aux travaux dans la maison des garçons.

De chaque côté des mariés, leurs témoins respectifs.

Plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Trowa porte un costume beigne clair. Sans cravate.

Quatre, lui, porte un costume gris claire. Avec cravate.

Heero a un costume anthracite, sans cravate lui aussi.

Duo, noir, cela va de soi, sans cravate et les cheveux lâchés.

**La cérémonie est finie.**

_Messieurs Merquise Chang sont unis devant la Loi et Dieu._

Un homme les regarde et sourit. Il est magnifique. Blond très clair. Yeux gris. Tout de blanc vêtu.

Tous les invités sont maintenant dans l'immense salle de réception du palais de Sank.

Cadeaux de Réléna aux jeunes mariés.

Plus de 300 invités, il fallait bien les mettre quelque part !

Les invités défilent et félicitent les mariés.

Trowa supplie Quatre qu'il n'y ait pas autant de monde à leur mariage. Quatre lui explique que déjà avec 29 sœurs presque toutes mariées et leurs enfants, le nombre était déjà impressionnant… Sans compter toutes les personnes du cirque.

Trowa capitule et Quatre l'embrasse avec passion sous le regard de l'homme en blanc.

Leur mariage est prévu pour le **14 juillet**. Pas un événement au Japon.

Pas d'église ! Juste la mairie…

Quatre a hâte de porter le mon de Monsieur Barton Winner.

Duo est collé à Heero.

Ils ont fixé une date pour leur mariage.

Le **14 mars**… Dans un mois.

Duo ne veut pas d'un grand mariage. Et cela convient parfaitement à Heero.

Ils se marieront eux aussi à la mairie et à l'église.

Et ils porteront le nom de Messieurs Yuy Maxwell.

Duo veut un câlin et sait très bien si prendre pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désire de son futur mari.

Bien que celui-ci soit plus sévère avec lui.

Duo a bien retenu la leçon avec X Masqué…

L'homme en blanc les observe. Il les trouve très mignons. L'un des couples les plus durs à réunir.

◦♥.♥.♥◦

Les six sont ensembles avant de passer à table.

L'homme en blanc s'approche d'eux.

Ils le regardent des pieds à la tête. Cet homme est un **Dieu vivant** !

« Toutes mes félicitations à vous Six… Vous avez réussi là où tant d'autres échouent, en amour ! … Wufei et Zechs. Vous êtes l'exemple même du couple qui s'aime quoi qu'il arrive, votre amour est pur et passionné… Trowa et Quatre. Plus brûlants et passionnés, mais vous avez trouvé l'un en l'autre un équilibre qui fait de votre amour une force qui grandit de jour en jour… Et Heero et Duo… Que dire de vous ! … Vous avez été les plus difficiles à canaliser. Mais le plus important est la finalité. Votre amour n'a pas de limite ! Vous étiez, dés votre naissance, faits l'un pour l'autre. Deux perfections que tout oppose, et qui pourtant ne pourront jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre. Votre amour ne fait que naître… »

D'une même voix, tous les six posent cette question qui leur brûle la langue depuis l'intervention de cet _Apollon _!

« **Mais qui êtes-vous ?** »

L'homme sourit.

« **Cupidon !** … Pour vous servir ! … Je sais ce que vous pensez : il n'arrive que maintenant. »

Pas besoin de réponse de la part des autres, leurs regards parlent pour eux.

« Je ne peux venir sur Terre que le **14 février** de chaque année… Mais je vous surveille tout au long de celle-ci… Et me voici pour vous présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur à vous tous… Je ne pourrai pas, hélas, être présent aux deux autres mariages et cela me peine beaucoup pour une fois… Car je vous apprécie tous les six de par votre façon de montrer votre amour à l'être aimé ! … Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Je suis attendu vers d'autres cieux ! Au revoir et bonne Saint Valentin ! »

Cupidon se retourne, marche vers l'une des portes-fenêtres et s'évanouit sous leurs yeux

Les six garçons sont statufiés !

**Cupidon !**

Réléna et Hilde, s'inquiétant de ne pas les voir arriver à la table des mariés, viennent à leur rencontre.

Ils sont là, immobiles, à regarder dans le vide vers une porte-fenêtre…

Hilde et Réléna ont beau leur parler, ils se réagissent pas.

Sur leur visage, un sourire. Un invité inattendu leur a démontré que la vie réserve bien des surprises.

**L'amour en fait partie ! **

**Fini**

**Ah, Cupidon !** _(Connard va… Hlo)_ **… Ben alors ! Tu vas le faire fuir pour l'année prochaine ! … Cat**

**Toujours présent au dernier moment.** _(J'ai toujours pas vu le bout d'une plume moi ! Hlo)_ **… ****Il a des plumes ? … Cat **

**AH ! L'AMOUR…** _(ch'uis bien célibataire, na ! Hlo)_ **… Ah, bon ! ****C'est nouveau ça... Cat**

**Non, non ! Je ne rêve pas ! J'espère seulement !** _(Je vais plutôt rêver de X Masqué, ça c'est du concret ! Hlo)_ **… Bakette ! Que tu m'as fait rire sûr ce coup là… Cat**

**Bisous**

_**A bientôt, Catirella**_

**Snif…  
Fini…  
Le guide part en retraite !  
Mais il vous laisse les flèches.  
Arigatou et à bientôt !  
**♥♥◦♥♥↓↓↓♥♥◦♥♥


End file.
